


Below Elphabas mouth

by Bi_Hobo_Boi



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Cheating, Closeted Character, Confusion, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Lesbian Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Strap-Ons, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Hobo_Boi/pseuds/Bi_Hobo_Boi
Summary: Glinda Upland soon to be Tigelaar meets Elphaba Thropp, a woman whose lust won't stop her from wanting to be Glinda's lover.Well, that may how it seem to everyone else..Below Her Mouth AU.There is a confusion tag for a reason...
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland, Fiyero Tigelaar/Galinda Upland
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	1. Her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a Gelphie edition of below her mouth.
> 
> Do we need it?
> 
> No clue.
> 
> Will it be good?
> 
> We will see.

Love.

That was word Elphaba never experienced in her 25 years of existing.

Lust.

That was all she could feel, in this moment In this time.

"Yes Oh Yes"

Elphaba watched the woman below her as she penetrated the smaller female. 

"Yes"

The green woman stared off as she continued her actions, trying to please the woman for as long as she could.

"Oh Elpha-oh faster"

Elphaba sped up, quickening her movements as she herself was grinding against the other woman's thigh to get off.

Wanting to be touched in some way, though it did not matter.

The woman below her moans became sharp and heavy, less gaspy as she moved in sync with Elphaba, holding her by the shoulders for life.

Elphaba studied the woman's face, her face made an 'o' as she arched off the bed, their bodies flushed more closely with each other than the minute before. The woman placed her head into the crook of Elphaba's neck as she let out one last moan.

Green fingers exited the woman before being wiped against the bed sheets, watching the hands fell from her shoulder next to her.

Elphaba rolled over, resting her hand on her stomach as she let her thoughts overcome her.

"Elphaba?"

The woman had rolled onto her elbow, rubbing her way down the green woman's body.

"Yes?"

"Did you cum?"

Elphaba rubbed her forehead before covering her eyes, sighing.

"Yeah...a little"

"A little? Uh huh"

"Milla"

Milla sat up, grabbing her discarded clothes from the ground. Pulling her pants up as she tossed on her hoodie.

"Ok lets talk"

Milla sat down on the bed, as she pulled Elphaba up from her trance, stroking her arm.

"Please? Say something"

"Something"

"Oh real mature Elphaba"

"You need someone better"

"What?"

"You need someone better and I need to go to work"

Elphaba crossed to the other end of the bed, as she leaned down and picked up her clothes.

"So we're done?"

The green woman shrugged as she shimmied her pants up, buttoning up her shirt right after.

"Use your words"

Elphaba bent back down and began tying her shoes before grabbing her jacket and walking to the front door of the apartment.

"I'll be back tomorrow to pick my stuff up"

Milla could only stare in disbelief as Elphaba walked out that door, a part of her hoping it would be the final time she would have to see it happen.

Elphaba was ran out to her truck, unlocking as she sat in the driver's seat, taking a moment to think and access what she just did.

"Boq"

She pulled her phone out from her pocket as she dialed his number, starting the engine of her vehicle. 

* * *

Glinda watched the street fly by as she drove to her new house, feeling the wind as she continued on down the avenue.

Pulling up to the new house, she looked up and saw people on her roof.

Roofers.

The one job she would never ever do.

She looked in her mirror, applying her lipstick once more as she smacked her lips.

"What?"

Glinda gaze followed what she thought was a woman.

A woman who just happened to be green.

She opened the driver's side door as she kept a look on the woman, who was yelling and pointing to the men in front of her before she turned her head. Her gaze now on the blonde as she held down a sheet for one of the other roofers.

Avaric, one of her old friends noticed her gaze, following it as it landed on the blonde.

*whistle*

"How you doin Blondie?!"

Glinda smirked as she moved to the trunk of her car, grabbing her bag and covered hanger.

"Hey Miss! Why do women love roofers so much!??!"

Glinda scoffed and pulled her key out of the bag as she unlocked her front door. Elphaba smirked as she saw how quick the blonde left.

"Avaric you are gonna get yourself without a check this week if you don't shut your mouth"

"Damn it was a joke"

"Right a joke"

Elphaba looked over her left shoulder, looking towards the large window, Glinda strolled up the stairs before disappearing around the corner.

"How's Milla and you?"

Elphaba winced as she threw another sheet to Avaric.

"We're done"

"Really?"

"Yeah..I feel..horrible"

"Why?"

"Who wouldn't?"

"No I mean like why did you guys split?"

"Can we just focus on work now and get something done?"

"Is she bad in bed or something?"

Elphaba's eyebrow raised in a distinct way, Avaric smirked.

"Totally is"

"You know that raise I was talking about..I think Crope earned it"

"Shit I was kidding..but didn't expect the get it anyway"

Elphaba laughed, walked over and climbed down the ladder, opening her water and splashing it over head. 

The heat.

The scorching, blistering heat pierced against her skin.

* * *

Glinda stared among the fashion magazine, trying to get a muse for her next project.She was blowing air onto her nails, trying to dry the fresh nail polish that she just put on a few minutes earlier.

Fiyero, her fianće was sleeping across from her, she smiled as she got up. Skipping over to her assortment of various nail polish colors before deciding on a teil color.

She softly began working on the sleeping man's nails, glancing up every so often as she blew on his nails.

one by one, all of his nails were colored teil.

Glinda grinned at her work right as Fiyero began waking up, yawning. His eyes adjusted to seeing Glinda and he smiled, pulling her on top of him.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing?"

Glinda slowly grinded herself against the man, who just smirked as he pulled her nightgown up, noticing his nails.

"What is this?"

"I am sorry but your nails are beautiful"

Fiyero laughed as he sat up, Glinda falling backwards onto the bed as he did.

"I'm taking it off...how do you take it off?"

"What's wrong?"

"Guys don't wear this shit!"

"Oh come on at least let me take a picture"

"No I-nevermind"

He shrugged Glinda off as she put a hand on his shoulder, walking straight into the bathroom.

"Where's the alcohol?"

"Underneath the sink babe"

"Huh..thanks"

Glinda laid back down before she heard drilling, the sound of a loud, loud nail gun. She walked over to the window, walking out onto the porch looking down below at her outside garage.

She watched as the roofers placed more roof mats against the plain of the garage roof, them nailing on top of one another in a line leading down. 

As time went by, each worker said their goodbyes, waving before leaving.

The green lady was still there, by herself.

"She's commited"

She continued watching her as she worked alone.

The green lady looked up, noticing Glinda who shot down to the floor as fast as lightning..

Glinda waited until she heard the sound of the nailgun again, peering over the edge of the railing. 

"Caught you"

Glinda smiled as she looked down.

"You tricked me"

"Just had to see my stalker"

"I-I'm not stalking you..just observing"

"Uh huh..well I need to finish this last slack before sundown soo.."

Glinda nodded, walking backwards as she waved, the green woman waved back and grabbed the nailgun once more.

"Uh..continue on!"

"Will do Blondie!"

Glinda walked back into her bedroom, shutting the sliding door and hopped into her bed with Fiyero who had earbuds in his ear.

"Love you honey"

Fiyero didn't respond, so Glinda rolled over as she closed her eyes. 

The green woman still in her mind as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Woman.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both women start actually talking to each other after a mishape. 
> 
> Elphaba cools off with Crope at a party, someone catches her eyes.

Glinda watched as Fiyero packed up his work belongings.

Fiyero would only be gone for a week, longer if whatever was happening at work didn't fall through as usual or if no deals were made which really only happened if Fiyero was not there.

She helped him with what she could. Grabbing his undergarments, other blazers and undershirts placing them in the suitcases on the bed.

Fiyero placed a kiss on her cheek, smiling as he zipped up his suitcases. 

"I'll miss you Glin"

"Love you Yero"

He placed the blue and black suitcases in the trunk of his car, smiling wide as he opened the driver side door. 

"You better get that deal"

"I can sell anything babe"

"I know you can!"

Glinda waved as he began driving in reverse, before turning back onto the street.

"Love you Babe"

"Love you!"

She watched as he drove off, looking up at the roofers on top of the other side of her house. Glinda had to admit, she was appaled by how much the small crew had accomplish over such a short time.

"Jesus Christ, they only been working for three days"

She noticed the green lady, barking orders and various instructions among the men.

"That is not how you nailgun! You are gonna hurt-"

"Fuck!"

Glinda stared at the man, who voice was high in pitch from screaming.

Poor guy must have nailgunned himself in the hand.

"Do!-"

The Roofers paid no attention to Glinda as she stood below them.

"Hey!"

Elphaba looked down, eyebrow raised at the blonde.

"What?"

"Is he okay?"

"Uh? Are you okay?"

She looked at Crope.

"No!"

Elphaba looked back down at Glinda.

"He said no!"

"Yeah, I heard! Do you need like..bandages?"

Crope looked down, covering his bloodied hand in his shirt.

"Please"

Elphaba ran over to the side of the roof, sliding down the ladder as Glinda ran in the front door.

The green woman stopped at the open door, before walking in glancing around the photos of Glinda, family and friends just from guesses.

"Oh you...followed?"

Elphaba looked at the blonde, smirking.

"Sure did"

"I didn't, nevermind catch"

She tossed the bandages, and a bottle of alcohol to Elphaba who caught them each with one hand.

"Be careful with the alcohol, it stings like a bitch when you put to much"

"Yeah Yeah I know Miss Upland"

"Wow"

Elphaba looked up, gazing at the blondes for some reason shocked face.

"What? What is it?"

"You didn't call me Blondie"

"So?"

"You and your workers have been calling me that since the moment y'all showed up"

Elphaba nodded, failing to hid a smile as she looked away from Glinda.

"We are just warming up to you honestly, last time a rich bozo ripped us off so we haven't really been the most polite..team out there"

"That sucks"

"Yeah I was new to the business and naive as can be, but now I remember to sign contracts and make a copy"

Glinda chuckled, before looking back at the items in Elphaba's hands.

"You! You should go help your friend out"

Elphaba went wide eyed and pivoted, running out before noticing Crope right there.

"What is taking you so long?"

"Nothing I-wait?"

"What?"

"Please don't tell me you got blood all over my new, stainless steel company ladder.

"Ehh"

"Crope!"

Elphaba groaned as she pulled him out of the house, straight back over to the ladder.

She looked at the patches of blood that went down the ladder, the blood making a somewhat heart shape on each step.

"Sorry El"

"Nah, it's okay"

She began cleaning his wound, lucky for him the nailgun only clipped the skin and didn't leave a nail actually in his hand.

"Wow, this hurts"

"You're pussy, that's why"

"Fuck you"

Elphaba laughed.

"See we tried that, then two people realized how gay they were"

"You promised me we wouldn't talk about that again"

Crope now began laughing, sucking in a breath each time Elphaba rolled the cloth and bandage over his hand.

"Done Pussy"

"You are gonna go one with that aren't you?"

Elphaba clicked her tongue, doing finger guns at Crope.

"I mean what nickname could be worst?"

"Faggot?"

Elphaba held in a laugh, nodding.

"I don't even know how to respond to that"

She turned going to the ladder, noticing the blood patches gone.

"The fuck?"

Crope walked behind Elphaba, laying his good hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah while you were calling me a pussy, Blondie cleaned this up"

"I should..go thank her and don't call her that"

Crope raised an eyebrow, laughing.

"When has namecalling bothered you? You call me-"

Elphaba shushed him and began climbing up the ladder.

"Let's just finish what we can for tonight"

Crope walked to the ladder, grabbing Elphaba's leg to still her from continuing up.

"What?"

She looked down at the man.

"You still going to the party tonight?"

Elphaba scoffed.

Parties have never really been her scene, who could blame her really. Being green had its highs and lows for her, never really able to just sink into the crowd and just enjoy herself without someone crossing boundaries.

She could remember the first and last time she had actually agreed to go to such a party, how the damn guy kept saying he had a kink for her damn skin, the unnatural sound he made when he grabbed her ass...it was a night she would forever loathe.

"Please Elphaba, I'll feel more safe if you go"

She could feel his puppy dog eyes searing into her.

Don't look in his eyes.

Don't look..in his eyes..

Shit.

"Fine just-"

"Woohoo!"

Crope fistbumped Elphaba's leg, nearly knocking the ladder over as she tried to balance herself.

"Sorry"

Elphaba continued up, before stopping at the top and looking down once more at Crope.

"I'm picking you up at 8, wear something cute"

"As always Boss"

* * *

Elphaba paced around Boq's room, buttoning up her top as Boq snacked on popcorn watching tv.

"How long will you be gone for?"

Elphaba finished at the last button, looking at the smaller man and shrugged.

"Well be safe okay"

"I got it _Dad"_

Boq smiled, letting out a chuckle before he started to cough on his popcorn. Elphaba began laughing as she snatched her jacket off from the floor of the loft.

"Don't die while I am gone"

"Got it _Daughter_ "

Elphaba rummaged through a box, slamming it back under the bed after she couldn't find what she was looking for.

"Boq?"

The Munchkin looked up, his mouth full to the brim with popcorn.

"Whaf?"

"Have you by any chance...seen my.. _you know_?"

Boq nodded, swallowing the chewed popcorn in one big gulp.

"It's in the other box"

Elphaba went to the other side of the bed, pulling the box out and immediatly picked up what she was looking for.

"Please do not bring any hookups here"

"Boq I wouldn't do that..again"

"I had to wake up to a complete stranger looming over me and asking me for a ride home, gave me a fucking heart attack!"

"I know! No hookups coming home"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

Elphaba walked up and laced her pinkie around his, giving his a kiss.

"See you when I get back"

She waved as she walked out the door, laughing as Boq spoke.

"Don't make any life ruining mistakes El!"

* * *

Crope was screaming out the lyrics to the song that was playing on the radio, jamming out as Elphaba just nodded her head up and down, in sync with the beat. Her ears literally bleeding each time Crope tried to hit a high note.

Pulling up to the club was harder than expected, more partygoers were out tonight since this was an all new club meaning more cops were out as well patrolling.

"Let's just park here"

Elphaba pulled over, noticing the two-hour parking sign right in front her in the window. She and Crope opened their doors, the blaring music from the club now louder than before since nothing was blocking the waves of sounds.

The inside of club was packed with people, dancing upon one another, some grinding as well.

Elphaba pushed her way through, almost instantly noticing the stares she was receiving from people.

Some were disgust, other random looks she has seen way to often.

She gave a small wave to one girl who bit her lip as she eyed down the green womans body.The girl just winked as she walked behind the counter, she must have been the bartender. She was, the girl started to pass out shots of liqour, beers she slid down the shiny counter.

Crope whispered in Elphaba's ear, a huge baring grin on his face.

"She is into you"

"Shut up"

"You didn't bring that-"

"Shut. Up."

"Yes M'am"

Crope saluted Elphaba before walking off, walking straight into a guys arm, catching not only the guy but him off guard.

Elphaba just leaned her upper body against the bar counter, her eyes raking up and down the bartender's body.

The feeling of her bladder quaking inside made her trance disappear.

"Should have gone at Boqs"

She pushed her way through the crowd of clubbers, trying to block out the moans, groans and other noises she heard from the center of people.

"This is going to be a long night"

* * *

"Glinda come on! Walk faster in those heels!"

Glinda was only a few feet behind Pfannee as they walked down the sidewalk.

"You literally wore the worst shoes to bring to a club? A club!"

"Well I-"

"No excuses!"

Pfannee sped back towards Glinda, grabbing her by her wrist and dragging her up the steps of the club.Glinda struggled up the steps, her feet already aching from the heels.

Music was blaring inside the club, Glinda nearly avoided getting slammed into the wall as a two guys zoomed by, mouths latched together.

"Pfan! You brought me to a gay club?!"

Pfannee looked over at Glinda, stiffling a laugh.

"Yes, Is that a problem?"

Glinda shook her head no as they finally made it to the ground floor of the club.

"Lets get drinks Glin!"

Glinda squeezed her way through, her hand gripped tight on Pfannee's shoulder as they headed towards the bar.

Pfannee wrapped her arm around Glinda's waist as she called the bartender over.

"Want do you want Glin?"

"Water"

Pfannee laughed, squeezing Glinda closer.

"Come on, just get a little tipsy with me"

Glinda glared before letting out a laugh, wrapping her arm around Pfannee's waist as well.

"Why not"

"That's my girl, shots please!"

The bartender brought a small tray of shots, sitting them down on the counter before the ladies.

"I need to pee Pfan"

"Okay Glin, go makeout with someone"

"Pfannee! I-"

"I know you're engaged! It's a joke!"

Glinda playfully wacked Pfannee on the back of the head as she danced her way through the clubbers. The blonde was surprised at how their were no lines to the ladies restroom, well yet at least since the club had only opened an hour or two before.

She walked past the one woman in the restroom, not giving a glance to her as she skipped right into the stall, landing on the toilet.

The woman was no other than Elphaba.

She watched in the mirror as Glinda waltsed in the bathroom stall, her eyes following the blondes body.

_"what is she of all people doing here?"_

Elphaba just smirked as she stayed put in front of the mirror, holding the side of the sink as she waited for the stall door to open. She heard the lock click and the blonde walked out, who headed to the sink next to the green woman.

Elphaba glanced out the corner of her right eye, looking Glinda up and down as she dosed her hands in the water.

"I didn't expect someone like you to be here Miss Upland?"

Glinda turned her head at Elphaba, raising her eyebrow. 

It was dark in the restroom besides the red light that shined down the hall so she could barely see the person who spoke to her.

"Oh Miss? I don't believe I ever got your name actually?"

Elphaba chuckled, her hand infront of Glinda for a handshake.

"Elphaba"

Glinda just stared, noticing the woman's sharp jawline.

"I believe you are supposed to shake my hand? No?"

"Oh! Sorry!"

Glinda accepted Elphaba's hand, giving her hand a firm grip and shake.

"Well, I should get back to my friend"

Elphaba licked her lips as Glinda walked past her, giving her a small grin as she sped down the hallway.The green woman pivoted on her heel, she was not letting the blonde get away so easily.


	3. Kiss me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The woman bond a little at the club, a somewhat mistake happens.

Glinda pushed her way through the crowd, trying to catch a glance on where Pfannee could be since she was nowhere near the bar now.

Elphaba was only a few feet behind the blonde.

"Wait up"

Glinda only turned her head back for a second, furrowing her eyebrows at the green woman before continuing on.

"You don't have to follow me, I'm just looking for my friend so we-why am I explaining myself to you?"

Elphaba walked right next to her.

"What your friend look like?"

"Tall? I mean I'm below average so nevermind. Uh, Brown hair, eyes, blue party dress and oh! She is wearing red hoop earrings"

Elphaba nodded, smiling at the blonde.

"I'll help you find her"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Just consider this a thank you for getting that stuff for my friend"

Elphaba turned, grabbing Glinda's hand as she began once more pushing her way through the people, making them stubble over as she used so much force to clear a path for her and the blonde.

Glinda looked around in every possible direction, Pfannee was not in sight.

Or at least she didn't really know if she was.

"I think I found her?"

Glinda walked infront of Elphaba, she recongized the dress, the frame of her friends body and that familar laugh over the music.

That laugh that only lasted for a moment before she began making out with the lady infront of her, pulling the lady by her dress towards her own body.

Elphaba leaned towards Glinda ear.

"I think your friend is...occupied at the moment"

Glinda just stared.

"I need a breather"

She started to back up, turned and slipped through the crowd, Elphaba following with a pep in her step.Glinda walked through a door that lead outside, to the balcony of the building.

Just resting her arms as she stared at the city before her, not noticing the woman slide up against her.

"Great view"

"It is"

Elphaba rested her face in her hands as she let out a sigh.

"You smoke?"

Glinda laughed.

"Uh, no...never got the chance to"

Elphaba pulled out a pack of smokes, passing one out to Glinda.

"Well, want one?"

Glinda shrugged taking the cigarette from Elphaba, putting it between her fingers and barely putting it against her lips. 

Watching as Elphaba brought out a lighter and lit the tip, the small light shining from the end as she finally took a breath in.

"Hey, you didn't cough bravo"

Glinda smiled as she passed the cigarette to Elphaba, who then took her turn.

"I uh smoked weed before"

"Huh, for a second I thought you were miss goodie two shoes"

Glinda laughed, taking the cigarette back from Elphaba.

"Just because I don't smoke"

"I mean all the _bad_ girls smoke"

"No, it just means I'm smart enough to not want lung cancer"

"Says the lady smoking"

"Touche"

She passed what was left to Elphaba, who pressed it against the brick wall, a small sizzle heard.

"You're married right?"

Glinda looked at the green woman, leaning on her elbow.

"Well, engaged almost married"

"I almost got married, I spent a whole week looking through ring catalogs"

"Damn"

"You can say that again"

Glinda smiled, resting her hand on Elphabas who just stared at the gesture.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out"

"Don't be, I'm just not good at relationships"

The blonde squeezed Elphabas hand, looking in the dark brown eyes.

"You just need to find the one, it will all come naturally"

"Really?"

"I mean it did for me"

Elphaba smiled, giving another squeeze back.

"That's because you're pretty like..really, really pretty"

Glinda failed at hiding her blush, feeling her face go red and burn at the compliment.

"You..are not bad yourself Elphaba"

"Thank you"

Elphaba bit her lip as she eyed Glinda.

"Your fiance is lucky"

"Please! He's lucky to have me, damn guy nearly put us in an unescapable debt, twice!"

"Did he now?"

"It was...embarassing to say the least"

Glinda caught on quick, how Elphaba was slowly inching her way towards her.

She noticed how she didn't want to back up...

But she did, Elphaba just stalking towards her until she was flushed against one of the walls.

"I wasn't kidding when I said you were pretty"

"I..nether did I"

The red lights outside illuminated against Elphabas skin, her eyes dark, lustfilled.

"What..are..you..doing?"

Elphabas hand was on her waist, holding her in place.

"Whatever you want to do...Glinda"

The way her name rolled off Elphabas tongue made her tingle inside. The way she was stroking her waist, her other hand just sliding down her thigh like it was just taking a peek.

"You said it will all come naturally when I find the one"

"I did..Didn't I?"

"Oh you did"

Glinda hands were now on gripping on Elphabas jacket, no distance between them any longer.

"You think the one could be-"

She stopped midsentence, Elphaba barely an inch away from her face. She could smell the small hint of mint and cigarette smoke hit her nostrils.

"I'm gonna ask again Glinda, what do you want. To. Do?"

Elphaba hand now just gripped her waist, giving small squeezes as she waited for Glindas answer.

"Kiss me"

As if they couldn't get more closer to one another, Glinda felt her breasts press against the womans chest, her heart racing.

Glinda shut her eyes, her arms sliding up and around Elphabas neck to bring her face down.

Elphabas forehead was against hers, eyes shut as she leaned in, lime lips skimming over the surface of peachy skin. She could feel her warm breath fly across her skin.

One peck.

Then another,

Two.

Three.

The way they kissed changed.

Glinda felt the way her bottom lips was pulled, her hands gripping into black hair as she let out a moan.

This was different, so different in a good way of course. 

It was all new to Glinda.

Thoughts ran throughout her head.

Fiyero.

She was kissing someone else, someone who was not Fiyero and not even a man.

She was kissing a woman.

Glinda pulled away, Elphaba groaning as she chased her lips to kiss her again.

"I..I'm engaged, I can't..not to him"

Elphaba nodded, pulling away and put her hands in her jean pockets. 

She watched as the blonde walked away, not even looking at her.

Not even saying goodbye.

Nothing.

* * *

Glinda pulled Pfannee down the steps of club, just like the other woman did to her earlier that night.

"Glinda! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Glinda let go of her friends hand, covering her face with her hands as she let out a yell.

"I did something Pfannee"

Pfannee stood infront of Glinda, pulling her to the side of the crosswalk.

"What did you do Glin?"

"I..kissed someone, well someone kissed me"

Pfannee gasped, then laughed as Glinda just glared.

"Glinda it's okay"

"No it's not! I practically cheated, oh my god I'm a cheater!"

"Glinda calm down sweetie"

Pfannee wrapped her arms around Glinda, the blonde just stood stiff in her arms.

"What guy did you makeout with? Was he hot?"

Glinda bit her bottom lip, she could still smell the scent of the green woman.

"It..wasn't a man"

Pfannees eyes widened to extreme lengths as she began freaking out.

"You kissed a girl!"

"Yes", Glinda yelped out "She..kissed me and I..I kissed back"

Pfannee stared, eyebows raised as she pulled Glinda closer in the bearhug she trapped her in.

"Did you like it?"

Glinda pryed herself away, groaning once more as she began strutting down the crosswalk.

"You didn't answer my question! Glinda!"

Pfannee took off her heels, chasing after Glinda, who had tears running down her face.

"Glinda, are you..okay?"

"Pfannee, am I a bad person?"

"Of course not! Glin you are one of the kindest, truest person I have ever met"

"And cheater now"

"Glinda, you didn't cheat...you were..experimenting?"

"If that was experimenting, I really must like it then"

Pfannee wrapped an arm around Glinda.

"Let's get you home, I'm sorry for tonight"

* * *

Elphaba leaned against the bar, sipping her small glass of rum. 

Glinda.

God damnit.

_"How am I supposed to be around her tomorrow"_

Elphaba was about to down the rest of her glass, stopping when feeling an arm wrap around her waist.

Crope held a huge grin as he snuggled against her, flopping into the chair next to her.

"Heyyy", he was slurring his words, hard.

"Guess I better stay sober"

She sat the glass on the counter, pulling Crope up as she a small stack of cash on the counter, a pin holding it together.

"Enjoy the tip"

She wrapped his arm around her neck, his body slugging around as they both headed out the back entrance.

Elphaba opened the passenger door, throwing Crope in as he laughed.

"Oh! Joyride!"

"Crope relax buddy, don't want to throw up do you?"

"Fuck no"

She slammed the door, running around to the drivers side and hopped in, starting the engine and drove off.

She turned the truck onto the road, pursing her way back to Cropes.

"Want me to stay at your place tonight Cro?"

Crope was all teary eyed, sobbing as he stared out the window.

"Yes-es-es pleaseee"

Poor man was an emotional drunk.

Elphaba laid her hand on his, pulling over on the side of the road.

"I have to call Boq okay"

"O-o-kayyy"

Crope had his knees up in his chest as his mind debated on passing out or not.

Elphaba pulled her phone out, speed dialing Boq.

"Hello El"

"I'm spending the night with Crope"

"Oh, cool that's cool"

"Just wanted to let you know, see you in the morning-"

"Munch!"

Crope grabbed the phone from Elphaba, a huge grin on his face as he started to chat with Boq.

"Hey Crope, how are you?"

"I'm fucking dope Munchman"

Boq laughed at his nickname.

"Crope give Elphaba the phone okay"

"Finneee"

He offered the phone back to Elphaba, who took it back and put it against her ear.

"So, he is drunk..like really drunk"

"That's why I'm staying with him"

She turned off the ignition, hopping out the truck and racing off to get Crope out.

"Look I have to-", She struggled to pull him out "GO"

"Goodnight El"

"Goodnight Boq"

She slid her phone back in her pocket, using her now free hand to pull him out finally.

"Sleepover-er-er!"

"You won't even make it to your room awake"

A grunt came out of his mouth, his arms wrapped around her.

"Crope! Don't you dare fall asleep on me"

She heard the sound.

Her friend was snoring.

"Crope!"

He was asleep in her arms.


	4. Touches.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after the club.

"Crope come on! Please wake up!"

Crope arms were dangling around Elphabas body, his body weight pulling her towards the ground.

"Fuck me for being a good friend!"

She dragged Crope by the arms, his body slumped against the ground as he was pulled across the grass to the front door of his house.

Elphaba looked over at Cropes neighbour who watched, mouth wide as she stopped pulling Crope.

"What? Never seen a green lady pull her drunk friend across his lawn before?"

Cropes neighbour just laughed, walking towards Elphaba and Crope.

"You need help?"

Elphaba just stared, eyes glued to the man as he stopped infront of her.

"You don't know me"

He nodded, looking down at Crope.

"Well I know Crope, that has to count for something".

He bent down, wrapping his hands around Cropes legs.

"I'm Tibbett by the way"

He began picking Crope up, Elphaba holding onto his arms as she began walking backwards to the front door.

"Elphaba"

Elphabas hand went through Cropes jacket pockets, grabbing his house key and pushed it into the keyhole, unlocking the door.

She dragged Crope inside, looking back at Tibbett who stood on the doormat.

"Thanks, Bye now"

"Wait! Oh-"

Elphaba slammed the door, Crope groaning on the floor.

"Elp-aughhhh"

"Come on Cro, lets get you to bed"

A few minutes later Crope was fast asleep in his bed, Elphaba laying on the other side of the bed, arm behind her head and the other on her waist as she stared at the ceiling.

That soft rosy scent, that..

Glinda.

Elphaba thought about the way her lips moved against hers, the way she bit and pulled her bottom lip, the moan that escaped the blondes mouth..

Elphaba hand that was on her waist traveled down, she stopped moving once she get to the edge of her underwear. Her head turned, Crope was still fast asleep, soft snores leaving his mouth as he drooled onto his pillow.

"Nope, I am not going to get off in his bed"

Elphaba turned on her side, looking over at the pictures that were resided on the dresser.

She smiled at the one where she and Crope both went on a road trip together, hugging one another as they stood near the edge of the cliff.

Her eyes slowly shut, her brain shutting off as she drifted off to sleep.

"Elphaba, time to wake up sunshine"

Crope was shaking her side, her body moving back and forth against the bed as she groaned.

Elphaba peered up, looking over her shoulder at Crope.

"How are you okay?"

"Advil and tons of coffee, this is my forth cup and I have only been awake for two hours"

Elphaba laughed, now laying on her back.

"You're gonna kill yourself, or have a coffee overdose or something"

"Oh I am being safe!"

Elphaba sat up, grabbing his coffee cup and taking a sip.

"Lets get dressed, I want to get to finishing the last section of the roof this week"

The drive to the house was slow, Elphaba pulled on the shirt she borrowed from Crope, an old, oversized black tank top.

Crope pulled over, slipping on his workbelt before shutting the driver side door shut.

Elphaba did the same, looking over at the roof and already seeing Avaric set up the ladder, carrying up a few slacks to the top.

"Tennmeadows!"

Avaric looked down at he dropped the supplies on the roof, he waved as the two began climbing up the ladder.

"Hey Boss!"

Elphaba fistbumped Avaric who had held his fist out, clearly waiting for her response.

"Hows your hand Crope?"

Crope looked at his hand, shrugging.

"It was just a pinch, but I'm good thanks for asking man"

Avaric tossed his hand.

"Pleaseee, Gotta care for your fellow construction bros!"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, her gaze settled on Avaric.

"And sis, fellow bros and sises"

Elphaba just grinned, punching Avaric on the shoulder.

"Just messing with you _bro"_

The three laughed and began to work, Elphabas other employees showing up right on time.

Elphaba laid a long, blue paper across the measuring table, giving each men their positions for the day and instructions to follow with as well.

Once done, they all seperated, going to their respected areas and began working on the roof.

"Ok Men! It's only 8 A.M! Y'all got 4 hours till lunch so lets get a move on!"

* * *

Glinda stared out the window, her lace robe swaying against the small breeze that flew through.

She watched as the green woman climbed down the ladder, her eyes followed entranced as Elphaba pulled a stack of long, weird looking board from the trunk of her truck.

Elphaba threw them on her shoulder,holding tight with both hands on each end of the slack, walking over to the cutting board and setting the stack down on top.

Glinda couldn't hear what was being told to the man as Elphaba talked to him, but he shrugged and by the look on Elphabas face, she was groaning then said something again to the worker.

He stood by as she laid a plank on the cutting board, Elphaba turned on the saw below her and glided the wood down.

The saw pierced through the wood, the wood becoming two pieces.

Elphaba tossed him both pieces, which he caught in his hands, nearly dropping both.

She pointed at him, saying something once more and he nodded, replacing Elphaba in her spot as she walked away.

Glinda watched as she walked closer, her hands on the ladder before she looked up.

Her gaze fixed on the blonde.

Glinda didn't move, neither did Elphaba.

Both just staring at one another.

Time felt as it had stopped.

Glindas breath hitched as Elphaba smiled, giving a small wave.

Glinda hand raised slowly, she waved back, it was quick and shy and just adorable to Elphaba who grinned wider.

The blonde noticed Elphaba chuckle, she heard the sound that left her mouth and it made her smile as well.

What she didn't expect was for the green woman to look back, biting her lip as she examined the blondes attire, well the lack of it.

Glinda pulled back from the window, closing her robe up to cover her half nude body.

This is what she got for wearing only a robe, she got turned on.

Turned on?

Glinda didn't realize it at first, she was.. _turned on._

"I need to take a bath, gotta relax..have some me time"

She practically sprinted to the bathroom, shivering against the cold tiled floor as she dropped the robe.

Glinda turned the knob, setting it in a nice area, not to far into the red where it could hurt her skin but enough she could atleast get a little toasty and take an calming bath.

Her hands slide down her panties, kicking them off to the side as the lacy cloth hit her ankles.

The water still ran as she dropped her body in, the warm water immediately warming her up as she let out a moan.

"Oh yeah, this is great.."

Pale fingers lightly danced around her stomach, up and up as she covered her breast.

Elphaba.

Glinda could see her, imagining her naked body on top of-

No.

Glinda squeezed her eyes shut.

Think of Fiyero.

The amazing man you love.

The amazing, understanding man you are engaged to.

The amazing, understanding and obilvious man who is not Elphaba.

Think of Elphaba.

The green woman that has treated you with respect.

The green, caring woman whose lips felt more at home than home.

The green, caring and..

Glinda opened her eyes, she could feel her core burn in the water.

"Fuck"

Glinda closed her eyes once more, relying on her sense of touch as she guided her fingers down her body.

The water hit her warm mound as she parted her legs, moaning at the sizzle she felt as she did so, moving her legs farther apart in the circular tub.

Her hips swayed in the water, fingers gliding though the lips of her vagina.

"Oh Oz"

The water kept rising..and rising...

"Oh shit!"

Glinda still touching herself, moved down and turned the knob off.

The water instantly stopped flying out, and it was silent in the bathroon, for long.

Glinda moved herself back, resting against the half warm and cold surface of the tub.

Finally, Glinda closed her eyes once more, reeling in the touch of her fingers..

She let her middle finger graze atop her clit, it practically throbbing underneath as her finger move up and down.

"Can't believe...I'm doing this _oh"_

She really couldn't believe she was doing this.

Small moans escaped from inside, bellowing out as she teased herself, rubbing her smooth lips under the water.

Glinda could picture the green woman, her slim body behind her as she nestled herself between the womans legs.

Elphabas hands roaming her body, cupping her boobs as she placed kisses in the crook of her neck, light purple marks left behind.

All these thoughts aroused Glinda more and more, her own hand pinching a nipple as she moved her hand at a furious pace, trying to reach bliss as soon as she could, and she would.

"Oh! Oh! Elp-Oh!"

Glinda could feel sweat fall down her forehead, not knowing if it was from the heat of the water or because of pleasuring herself to the thought of the green woman.

The blondes hips bucked in the water, small splashes landing out in plops on the floor as she thrashed around.

Her breathing was erratic, each time she let out a moan, she had to take a deep breath right after. It felt as if each one took her breath away and she could tell her lungs were scolding her at that very moment.

"Oh fuck! Mmmmm!"

Glindas hand squeezed her breast as she rode her hand, her back arching as she shivered against the jolts of white pleasure hitting right where she needed it.

She could feel herself getting closer and closer as each second passed, her head laid back against the outer rim of the tub as she moaned, it echoing throughout the room and down the hall most certainly.

She couldn't take this for much longer, being so close to the edge, it was somewhat painful to not release. She knew it was going to be all more pleasureable.

"Oh fuck! please!"

Finally, Glinda bucked against her hand, back arched against the tub as she let out one last, pleasure-filled moan and screamed out a name.

"Elphaba!"

She let her breathing calm, giving her aching lungs relief.

Her head spun around, trying to think about what she had just done.

"Oh god"

Glinda chuckled, wiping the tear that fell down her now flushed cheek.

Elphaba.

She had yelled out the womans name.

Not Fiyero.

Not her true love.

Not her knight in shining armor.

Elphaba.

The woman whose team was just remodeling her roof.

The woman who would be gone as soon as she completed what was asked of her, getting her paycheck and scrambling away to do the same thing over again and again.

Glinda drained the tub, reaching over to grab her towel as she dried herself off.

Not even caring that her hands were still somewhat wet, she dialed her friends number.

"Pfannee, we need to talk"


	5. Regrets?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glinda talks about her feelings with Pfannee, not knowing what to do.
> 
> Elphaba is just living her best life, or is she?

"You what?"

Glinda had her hand on Pfannees arm, dragging her to her office. She pulled the woman in, looking both ways before closing the door.

"Glinda!?"

Glinda sat down in her chair behind her desk, tapping her fingers against the glass plane as Pfannee sat in the chair across from her, sipping her cold brew coffee she held in her hand.

"Ok I am just going to say it"

The blonde looked up at Pfannee, no emotion on her face, trying to stay neutral as possible.

"I masturbated while thinking of the woman I was making out with"

Pfannee began to choke on her coffee, making a fist and started to slam her hand against her chest.

"Oh my god! You-you what? Are you serious?"

Glinda curled into her body, sinking down in the chair as she groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"Yessss"

Pfannee now done dying,wiped her mouth, some of the coffee dribbled down her chin.

"So, the green lady?"

Glinda uncovered her face.

"No! Megan Fox! Yes! It was the green lady!"

Pfannee held in a laugh, taking another sip of her coffee.

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't know"

Pfannee leaned forward, elbows on the table so she could lean closer.

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?"

"I don't know!!"

"Ok Glin, calm down"

Pfannee got up, dragging the chair so she could sit next to Glinda, who was trembling.

"Glinda, may I ask you something?"

"Yes"

"Do you..you know..regret it?"

Glinda looked at Pfannee, eyebrow raised.

"What? Me kissing her and enjoying it or the fact the I got off to her?"

"Both"

Glinda slumped in Pfannees shoulder.

"Is it bad if I say I don't know again"

Pfannee shrugged.

"Its not a no or yes"

Glinda pulled back, looking at the stack of papers on her desk. She tapped the space bar on her laptop and her email popped up, dozens upon dozens of unread emails appeared in her inbox.

"I'm gonna start preparing for the photoshoot for later this week, okay?"

Pfannee nodded, standing up and walked to the door, looking back at Glinda before speaking.

"Just so you know Glin, it is okay to be unsure"

Glinda nodded.

"I know"

"And it is okay to not regret things"

Glinda nodded once more, watching as Pfannee gave a small smile and closed the door behind her.

Now alone, Glinda took a deep breath, entering her nostrils before flying out her mouth.

"Just gotta get my mind off about it, work just have to work"

Glinda went through her emails, replying to the most urgent and important ones from other higher ranking people.

Waiting for response, Glinda sketched small ideas in her notepad, what the model could wear - backgrounds for the shoot.

Glinda looked at the clock, it read 12:00 pm.

She had spent the last 2 hours sitting and doodling in her notepad.

Glinda got up and pushed her chair in, leaning over the desk to turn off the laptop as she shoved her belongings in her bag.

A knock on the door startled her, the figure tapping their feet rapidly against the floor.

"Come in"

"Miss Upland?"

"Yes?"

"One of our designers sent in a few outfit ideas for you to look over for the new collection"

"I'm heading home for lunch so I'll go and pick them up"

"I left them on the rack, Have a nice lunch!"

"You too Elpha-Milla"

Milla turned around, giving a look to Glinda.

"What did you call me?"

Glinda rubbed her temple, sighing as she headed for the door.

"Its been a long morning, I'm sorry"

Glinda walked passed her assistant, Milla shutting the door behind her as she watched her boss walk fast across the lobby, grabbing what was on the clothing rack and headed straight to the elevator.

Eyes raised as she watched Glinda pushed the down button consistantly, her finger not stopping till the elevator dinged. The door opened and Glinda ran in and pressed the button for the ground floor.

* * *

Elphaba chewed the piece of sandwich that was in her mouth, sitting on the back of her truck with Crope and Avaric on both sides of her.

"So, you kissed the person who was paying us to remodel her roof?"

Elphaba swallowed, then looked at Crope.

"Well, her fiance is actually paying"

"Elphaba!"

"I know! I...messed up"

Avaric had a grin on his face.

"What are you smiling about?"

He let out a stiffled laugh, looking at Ephaba.

"Nothing"

"Avaric you're lying!"

Avaric let out a bigger laugh.

"Fine, its just when you freak out, you get little adorable crinkle between your eyebrow"

Elphaba glared, then punched Avaric on the shoulder.

"Seriously? You know this is the last time I talk about my feelings with you"

"No please! I like our talks!"

Elphaba laughed, Avaric as well, wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"Just messing with you"

Avaric took a bite out of his sandwich, Crope now speaking as he took a bite.

"But, like what are you going to do?"

Elphaba slid her body off the end of the trunk, turning to look back at both the men.

"I honestly do not know, but I can't start anything with her, she is engaged..plus I just got out of an relationship as well"

"So you are just gonna tell her sorry or something? That you expected nothing to come out of it?"

Elphaba grabbed her water, chugging the rest before throwing the bottle in the back.

"I have to, the moment I see her, I am just gonna explain everything"

"Your emotions?"

Elphaba groaned, then nodded.

"I don't have a crush on her Crope, I'm not a fucking horny teenager"

"Never said you are!"

"I am just going to apologize, so we can just moooove forward alright?"

Crope looked over his shoulder, grinning then looked back at Elphaba.

"Well, speak of the devil..look who's here"

Elphaba walked around the corner to get a better view before hiding back behind the truck, still managing to get a decent view of the young woman.

She watched as Glinda pulled in with her car, driving slowly across the pavement driveway, stopping infront of the closed garage wall.

Glinda hopped out, slamming the door with her other hand holding on to a small stack of clothed hangers.

Crope nudged Elphaba.

"Well?"

Elphaba nudged him back, him doing the same as well.

"Fine but lunch is over, both your asses start working"

"But we have te-"

"Do you want your paycheck?"

Avaric and Crope got up, jogging back over to start working again.

Glinda stood by her car, texting Fiyero as he was on his break.

**[fiyero: i feel really good about today babe! Can't wait till i see you back home!]**

**[fiyero: love you!]**

**[glinda: love you back! miss you bunches!]**

"Miss you bunches? Sound like my grandma"

Glinda jumped at the remark, Elphaba leaned against the car, not grinning nor frowning.

"How are you Miss Thropp?"

"I am good, You can call me Elphaba, Miss..Tigelaar"

"Not Tigelarr yet..Elphaba"

Both women looked down, an awkward silence happening as the two tried to guess and decide who was going to speak up first.

"Look-", the two spoke in unison, Glinda letting out a laugh "You first Elphaba"

Elphaba nodded, twiddling her thumbs as she looked away from the blonde.

"I want to apologize for my actions..I was a little under the influence and wasn't thinking and I-"

Glinda put her hands on Elphabas shoulders, the women shutting up instantly due to the gesture.

"It's..okay honestly, if you are worried I am going to like _fire_ you and your people or something like that, I'm not..I wouldn't.

Elphaba grinned, putting her hands in her pockets as she finally made eye conact with the blue eyed woman, who was also smiling back just as wide as she was, probably wider.

"Really?"

"Yes! You guys are some of the most dedicated people I have ever seen like..ever"

Her hands fell from her shoulder.

"Plus..we have a contract"

Elphaba nodded, bringing her hand of her pocket to cover her mouth, a laugh muffled behind.

"Want to put this behind us?"

Elphaba offered her hand to Glinda, who stared down for a moment then back up at the green woman.

"Why not"

She let her hand connect with Elphaba, feeling the soft, smooth skin collide with hers as their hands gripped one another.

"Yeah, why..not"

Blue eyes met Brown eyes, bodies frozen in place, thoughts running wild around in both womens head as they stayed put, hands still together.

Elphaba managed to speak, despite her brain protesting.

"I..should go, I have to..finish you..your roof"

Glinda nodded, letting her hand slip from Elphabas.

She couldn't help but watch as Elphaba sped walked back, her arms looking stiffed by her side of her body as she walked.

Her phone buzzed in her hand, Fiyeros name popped up in her notifications, she had sent her a message.

**[fiyero: if you miss me so much, send me pic]**

**[glinda: Fiyero really?]**

**[fiyero: come on! I always send you pics when you ask! Pretty please? 😘]**

**[glinda: you should be glad I love you so much]**

**[fiyero: oh yeah! I am babe]**

**[glinda: you are going to wait and suffer for a bit till I am ready]**

**[fiyero: I can wait, just don't take to long!]**

Glinda looked over at Elphaba, groaning at her self.

"Should I tell him..No No No"

She dropped her phone into her purse, letting it hang off her shoulder as she grabbed the small stack of hangers once more.

Glinda only gave one more glance to Elphaba, closing her eyes and turned to not distract herself any longer with the green womans physique.

She opened her first door, putting the numbered combination in and door popped open and kicked the door behind her after she was in.

Once in her bedroom, Glinda sat her phone on the bedside table, the screen lighting up once more and she chuckled as she saw her mans name.

Glinda slowly peeled off her clothes, skipping over to dim the lights, then jumped on the soft mattress. She reached out for her phone, the screen light up and unlocked itself was she put it infront of her face.

She clicked on her messages app.

**[fiyero: i can't wait any longer! Glinda please]**

**[glinda: be patient yero]**

**[glinda: beauty takes time]**

**[fiyero: fuck you are already beautiful Babe! Beyond beautiful even]**

**[glinda: go on and maybe i will send more than one]**

**[fiyero: Babe! I am hard enough as it is ]**

**[glinda: i guess you can just indulge yourself with one then..]**

Glinda snapped a picture of herself, her finger lightly tapping her bottom lip as she posed.

**[glinda: [sent data message]**

**[fiyero: oh fuck thats hot babe]**

**[glinda: my natural talent]**

Glinda waited for a response but after a few minutes of no reply, she assumed Fiyero was probably jacking off to it.

**[glinda: want another?]**

**[fiyero: yes m'am]**

Glinda this time, unclipped the back of her bra. Her arm covering over her now exposed breasts as she snapped a few more pictures of herself.

She sent them with a grin on her face.

Though not noticing the name she sent it too.

**[pfannee: um wow I'm flattered lol]**

Glinda instantly began freaking out, responding as soon as possible to her best friend.

**[glinda: that was not for you! I am so sorry!]**

**[pfannee: well..duh it was not for me Glin]**

**[glinda: fiyero asked for a few...you know]**

**[pfannee: oh? Fiyero asked?]**

**[glinda: who else?]**

**[pfannee: no one]**

Glinda groaned out loud, she knew who her friend was referring to.

**[glinda: i was not sending nudes to you know who Pfan!]**

**[pfannee: Elphaba right?]**

**[glinda: how do you know her name? I never said her name to you]**

**[pfannee: Milla talked to me after you left.]**

**[pfannee: I guess you almost called her well her exs name. Her ex who just happens to be green...like the lady you smoooooched with]**

Glinda looked at her phone screen.

**[glinda: I am gonna stay home for the rest of today, goodbye]**

Glinda chucked her phone to the other side of the bed, rolling on her stomach as she pushed herself up and grabbed her robe that was hanging on the top of the bathroom door.

She wrapped her body, walking towards the balcony and watched as the workers began leaving for what she assuming was break.

Elphaba jumped on Cropes back, laughing as she began giving him a head noogie.

Glinda couldn't believe herself.

She was more than just attracted to Elphaba.


	6. Lonely.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later in the week...
> 
> Elphaba and her roofing team finally finish their project, Glinda is not ready to not see the green woman anymore.

"Elphaba!"

This was the fifth time already today since lunch she had did this to him, no mercy and warnings given as she jumped onto his body. Claws out to latch herself against him, no way of escaping.

The green woman had her legs wrapped around Cropes back, her fist running back and forth against the top of his skull as she laughed out loud, her other hand holding on to his shoulder.

Avaric burst out laughing as he jumped in his truck, waving as Crope begging Elphaba to get off him and save his spine from anymore pain.

"Ok I'm done! I'm done Cro!"

She let go, letting her legs unwrap from around the mans waist.

"You should be glad you are my friend!"

"You get that for passing out on me"

"I-", Crope froze then laughed "yeah okay fine I guess I do"

"Thats my boy"

Elphaba waved back as Avaric drove off, the two now the only ones left in the driveway.

"Well, I should head home"

Elphaba gave Crope a hug, her phone buzzed in her pocket.

She gave a smile before taking her phone out and looking at the text, waving as Crope got in his car.

**[boq: I'm almost here, got takeout from The Texan]**

**[elphaba: have I told you you're my favorite person?]**

**[boq: awww El, you too]**

Elphaba jumped at the sound of a car horn. Boq behind the wheel of the car, as he pressed against the horn again.

"Come on El! I got your salad!!!"

Elphaba ran over to Boqs car, getting in.

She looked back at the house for a moment.

Glinda stood by the balcony, once she noticed Elphaba looking at her, she waved.

Elphaba waved back as Boq began to drive away, her view of the blonde now behind her as they disappeared done the street.

* * *

A couples day had passed.

Glinda found herself back in her office, sipping her coffee as she rummaged through countless upon countless amounts of emails.

She packed all of her belongings when she received a call from Milla that the photoshoot was ready. She looked at the email she had sent to the trash, it was from not other than Elphaba Thropp.

She didn't open and read it but from what she saw in the email description, it simply said.

_Finished roof. Paycheck?_

Glinda emptied the email back out of the trash, deciding to respond later and turned the monitor off. Throwing on her jacket, she walked out of her office, locking the door behind her.

She heard a raised voice, praying it wasn't from the room she was about to spend the rest of the day in but of course it was, and of course..she had to have the same selfish, self-centered model who just knew how to get on everyones nerves.

Milla stood by, talking to the model who looked...very distressed.

"I am not wearing this crap"

"M'am its just leather"

"Yes! Leather made from animals!", the model crossed her arms "I am not modeling in this outfit".

The model just glared as Glinda eyed her outfit, walking closer towards her.

"I believe you are right! This outfit is not showing off enough...Tibbett, Can you please help her out?"

Tibbett ran up, immediatly removing the garments as someone else covered the models half nude body with the cover sheet.

The model still frowning at the fact she was stilling wear the leather on her.

"Thats..not what I am talking about! This isn't vegan leather"

Glinda simply smiled, her hands on her hips as she stopped infront of the model.

"Look, you do not have to worry, okay this is vegan I am 100% sure of it"

The model nodded, before looking down at her new..outfit and giving a small smile back at Glinda.

"Fine, I'll wear it but I better see something extra on my paycheck"

"Oh, you will"

Glinda scowled as the model, who was in a wheelchair, rolled back over to the dressers, Milla standing now by her side.

"Why did you tell her it was vegan? It's not"

Glinda looked at Milla, a fake smile still stamped onto her face.

"She doesn't need to know that"

Glinda followed after the model, giving one glance to Milla who just held a smirk on her face.

The hours go by slowly, real slow.

Glinda had to try and keep herself from looking at her clock on her phone or on the wall across from her.

Each time she did, she could feel more agony knowing she still had more time to spend...here.

She wasn't one to admit it but this is not where she pictured working..at all.

A Masters degree in Business and as well as Architecture and almost nearly a dozen promotions, somehow she had end up as an editor and designer for a famous magazine company.

Not the worst job out there, but not what she desired 

Glinda thought about Elphaba and her job.

Though she wasn't really the one to be the person to build, she would love to come up with the designs..oh the countless ideas she had and could come up with!

"Miss Upland?"

Glinda shaked herself out of her daze, looking at Milla.

"Yes?"

"You okay M'am..you look a little flushed? More than usual I must say"

Glinda didn't realize how dehydrated she was, the scratchy parts of her voice as she spoke. The warm feeling in her cheeks that ached as well as she moved her jaw.

"I think I just need some water"

Milla nodded, immediatly running over to the food and beverages table. She came back with a water bottle, opening it up for Glinda as she handed out to the blonde.

"You know I am just gonna end the shoot for today"

"But she agreed to only today M'am"

Glinda nodded, looking at the model before going back to Milla.

"I am already paying her extra for that leather incident, she can deal with coming back tomorrow as well"

Milla nodded, writing into a pad, saying a quick goodbye and walking over to the model.

Glinda hustled out in the nick of time as she heard a small screech leave the room, it echoing down the hall and tingled the hairs on the back of her neck.

She hurried down the corridor to the elevator, stopping as she ran into someone.

Green skin.

Brown eyes.

Elphaba.

"Oh Hi Glinda"

Glinda stared at Elphaba, frozen in shock.

_what is she doing here?_

"Elphaba, you..are here?"

Elphaba looked around, clearly searching for something.

"I'm just here to pick my sister up"

_sister?_

"Is..she also green?"

Elphaba let out a laugh.

"No, but she is..umm..handicapped"

Glinda nodded, her mind going to the model.

Brain. Click.

She rubbed the temples of forehead, looming down from the green woman.

"Is your sister..by any chance the model I had to deal with today?"

"Deal with? What do you mean deal with?"

Glinda bit her tongue.

"Bad choice of words! I am so sorry"

Elphaba let out another laugh.

"Don't be, My sister is..something else"

Glinda mumbled under her breath.

"Yeah a selfish brat"

The two stood together, each chewing the inside of their mouths.

"Your sister will probably be done in a few minutes, we were doing the disability awareness shoot today and yeah you know"

"It was hectic?"

Glinda nodded, she could hear the sound of wheels rolling against the tiled floor.

Elphaba looked over Glinda, her sister coming into view as she rolled up next to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Father asked me to pick you up, You didn't know Nessa?"

Nessa groaned as she began wheeling herself down the corridor.

"I can't believe that man, he probably paid you like...$20 to do this"

Elphaba watched her sister disappear around the corner.

"Actually $40"

Glinda held in a laugh, Elphaba looking back at her.

"Um..while I am here, did you get my email?"

The email.

The email she threw in the trash.

Then took back but still didn't read.

"Uh yes I did"

Elphaba nodded, hands in her pockets.

"My guys are just wondering when they get paid and I can't really pay them till..you pay, perks of being private roofers"

Elphaba let out a laugh, a rather awkward laugh as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah.."

Glinda thought for a moment, she brought out her phone.

"I am going to give you my number, and I will send you a text when we can meet up again and get that taken care of"

Elphaba just grabbed her phone from her back pocket, listening as Glinda told her the blondes number.

"Umm that is cool with me"

Right about she was about to put her phone in her pocket it buzzed, Glinda looked at the screen.

**[elphaba thropp: does tomorrow work for you Miss Upland?]**

Glinda looked up at Elphaba, who was smirking back at her.

"Really? I am right here"

"Just wanted to see if it worked, I..have to go, Nessa is waiting and I..Bye"

Elphaba turned on her heels, walking till she felt a buzz in her hand.

She smiled at the screen.

**[glinda: meet me at my place. 6 pm]**

Elphaba waited a few moments, then looked back at the blonde.

Glinda had her phone in her hand, a huge grin on her face as she turned.

Elphaba just kept on smiling.

She finally didn't feel so alone.


	7. Eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba meets Glinda at her place to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie the movie fucking sucked at building up that romance.
> 
> It looked good at first then pssshh nope no more character development, lesbians don't need none I guess.
> 
> Not in this household, I am gonna take my sweet SWEET time building that up.
> 
> As of right now, they just attracted to one another but don't want to mess anything up (but mess up anyway cuz no peace in this fic)
> 
> Like normal human beings
> 
> Thanks for listening to my ted talk.

"Fabala! Come on!"

Elphaba opened the door to her truck, helping her younger sister in as she tossed her wheelchair in the back.

"What took you so long?"

Nessarose stared at her sister, her sister that couldn't stop smiling as she started the car.

"Oh nothing I.."

"Elphaba, you are scaring me..you never smile this much"

Elphaba flipped Nessa off, one hand still on the wheel.

"Real mature Elphaba"

"Is it wrong for me to smile? To be happy?"

Nessa laughed, crossing her arms.

"Thats the thing! You are never happy! Why are you happy? As your sister, I would like to know"

Elphaba ignored her, the sisters in drove in silence until they reached their destination. Elphaba pulled her truck over, stopping infront of their fathers house.

"Fabala?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you are happy..even though you won't tell me why..I'm still going to be glad"

She rested her hand on Elphabas, the one on the wheel, which Elphaba laid her other hand on top of hers, Nessa doing the same once more.

Elphaba smiled, looking at her sister.

"Do you need help getting inside?"

"Just getting in my wheelchair, thats it"

Elphaba did what she was asked, watching as her sister wheeled herself to the front door.

She could see Frex, he hugged Nessa while looking straight at Elphaba.

His dead eyes just watching her.

In disgust.

In fear.

In hatred.

Elphaba couldn't stand his looks anymore and drove off, watching her sister wave in the mirror.

Boq hugged Elphaba as he opened the door, squealing as he pulled her in.

"Guess who got promoted?"

Elphaba clicked her tongue, her hand under her chin as she tried to looked confused.

"I don't know?!"

"This guy!!", Boq pointed both his thumbs to himself as he continued to jump around.

"I'm proud Boq, you deserve it"

She wrapped Boq into another hug, before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"What was that for?"

Elphaba shrugged, kicking her shoes off into the shoemat in the corner.

"Working on platonic affection"

Boq yawned, stretching his arms in the air.

"Am I really that boring?"

"Oh shush El, I've been up since 3 a.m"

"You tuning in early?"

Boq nodded, another yawn breaking out as he spoke.

"Ye-hah, Goodnight _daughter"_

"Goodnight _Dad_ "

Elphaba walked over to the kitchen, grabbing her leftover salad and sat on the sofa.

Smiling about what was to come tomorrow.

* * *

Glinda opened the front door of her house, taking a calming breath as Pfannee walked in behind her.

"I'm going to make me a coffee, want one?"

Glinda shook her head no, throwing her purse on the ground as she kicked her heels off to the side.

"Pfannee, can we talk?"

"Ok somethings wrong, my best friend senses are tingling"

Glinda allowed herself to be pulled by her best friend, dragging her to the couch as she laid a pillow to clutch onto.

"Okay, spill..now"

"I thought you were going to make a coffee?"

"Friends first, coffee second"

Glinda looked down, not knowing how to bring the subject.

"How did you know..like..that you were.. _you know_?"

Pure confusion arisen in Pfannees face as Glinda spoke in broken words and mumbled along with that.

"What?, Glin I am so-so-so confused"

Glinda groaned, bringing her knees to her chest.

"How did you know... _youlikegirls?"_

"oh fuck Glin, I still can't"

"Girls! Pfan, How did you know you like girls?"

Pfannee nodded, thinking as she held her friends hand.

"I kind of always been attracted to girls, when I was umm..thirteen-ish I would say..I..kissed a girl, my first ever kiss by the way and it clicked..I liked it, like really liked it"

Glinda nodded, now making eye contact with her friend.

"Pfannee, I think..I.."

Glinda felt her eyes tear up.

"Glin, fuck you okay?"

Glinda trembled against her friend as Pfannee pulled her into a bearhug, the blondes hair blocking her vision as she rubbed her back.

"Glin, are you trying to tell me you think..you're gay?"

Glinda pulled back, wiping her eyes.

"No, I..I'm not gay, it's just..I'm confused and I don't know why, and emotions are just too much for me right now"

"I know, you have the wedding planning to do, Fiyero isn't here to help, you're stressed! You're human Glinda"

Glinda laid back against the couch, covering herself with a knitted blanket.

"And now Elphaba..is coming over tomorrow and I-"

"What?!"

Pfannee pulled Glinda up, holding her by her arms, her eyes looking crazy.

"What do you mean by that?"

Glinda rubbed her friends hands off her arms, trying to detach the claws that were prying into her soft skin.

"I saw her before we left work together.."

"Continue?"

"Lets just say I might've invited her for a drink and now I have her phone number"

Pfannee stared, her lips qivering in a small smile.

"Why do you do this to yourself?"

"I was trying to be nice!"

"Glin! She is the reason you are having a sexuality crisis!"

Glinda groaned, standing up from the couch.

"Well..I can't cancel on her, its important plus its going to be the last time I see her anyway"

Pfannee nodded, standing up and walked into the kitchen.

"Fuck coffee, I need vodka"

* * *

"Where are you going?"

Boq was munching on his sandwich as Elphaba was stumbling around the loft, picking up her shoes that she kept dropping from shaking so much.

"Glinda invited me over tonight"

Boq stared, then nodded slowly while turning his head back to the screen.

"What? What is it?"

"Elphaba, seriously...think about it"

Elphaba did so, chucking her shoe at Boq, his sandwich falling to the floor, landing with a splat. He reached down, trying to pick the mess up from the now crumby and lathered floor.

"No! Come back! Come back!"

"You did not just make a titanic joke"

The two just began laughing, Elphaba running over and jumping on top of Boq, who yelped at the sudden body weight on top of him.

"Elphaba! Can't breathe"

Elphaba layed back, her body drapped across Boqs as he grinned down back at her.

"You don't have to worry Boq, I am going to be finneee"

Boq leaned his head back against the sofa, avoiding Elphabas gaze.

"Boq! Please don't be like me and avoid human emotions"

She grinned as the munchkin stiffled a laugh, his head turning away so she couldn't see the adorable grin her best friend bared upon his face.

"So..you aren't going to hook up with her?"

Elphaba slapped his shoulder, playfully of course.

"No, I..look shes engaged"

"When has that stopped you?"

Elphaba leaned up, eyebrows raised.

"Excuse me? Says the man who was crushing on my girlfriend"

"Ex-girlfriend", Boq pointed a finger at her "and still I didn't try anything with her"

Elphaba groaned, Boq was right..as usual.

"Just admit it, please El?"

Elphaba nodded.

"I'm attracted to her its obvious but..I'm not going to do anything see! If I was going to try and hook up with her, I would bring my strapon"

Boq cringed at that word.

"One. Doesn't prove anything..Two. why do lesbians like fake penises like..explain?!"

Elphaba laughed as she positioned herself next to Boq, then looked at the time on her phone.

It was 5:45 pm.

She jumped off the couch, leaning towards the ground and began putting her shoes on her feet, tying the lasses while still talking to Boq.

"Okay short strapon summary! Its like stimuli for the vagina cool? Cool! I gotta go"

"Elphaba! I swear if you-"

She slammed the door before he could finish his sentence.

* * *

Glinda ran across her house, tidying up whatever to her looked out of place or cluttered. 

It was 5:58 pm and Elphaba was still not here.

Not that she expected the woman to show up early or..anything.

She heard her phone ding across the room, the screen shining. 

Glinda unlocked her screensaver, hitting the message.

**[elphie: ran into traffic, be there in five]**

**[glinda: no rush Pal]**

Pal? 

PAL?!

What the fuck.

Glinda mentally groaned at herself, looking at the text she sent. 

"I could've just said no rush"

Glinda paced around the living room, check and contract in hand as she waited..and waited for what felt like a lifetime.

She could hear the crunch of rocks on the beginning part of the unfinished driveway before it hit the parts of smooth concrete.

Glinda peered through the curtains, a black truck came into view, stopping infront of her garage.

Elphaba opened the door and got out, shutting the door behind her as she started to walk to the front door of the blondes house.

The house that looked..way more menacing at night.

Elphaba strolled up to the front door, hands in pockets. She walked up the two front steps, pulling her hand out of her pocket to press the doorbell but the door opened quickly, Elphaba nearly stumbling in.

"Oh! Sorry! Hi!"

Glinda pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, opening the door wider to let the woman in.

"Hi..too"

Elphaba walked in, taking in the sight of the house she had not been inside for about an week.

"Still as nice as I remember"

Glinda shut the door, her gaze following down Elphabas body, shaking her head to get those..thoughts away.

"Thank you Elphaba"

The two women walked side by side to the living room, Elphaba pointing to the sofa.

"Oh please, you can sit"

Elphaba smiled, laying back into the chair and sat on arms on the sides.

"So..I see you have the contract in your hand? 

Glinda nodded, holding it out to Elphaba, green hands brushing across white as she grabbed the small, packet of papers.

"I wanted..to talk about something..with you also"

Elphaba looked up.

"Is this about us kissing? I thought we-"

"No! It's about the contract"

"Oh...continue"

Glinda shifted on the heel of her feet, twiddling her thumbs.

"Would you like something to drink? Wine? Beer?"

"You got hennessy?"

Glinda laughed, walking into the kitchen.

"Miss Thropp, we may be fancy in this household but not that fancy!"

Elphaba laughed, turning her body to keep her eyes on the blonde.

"Just a beer then"

Glinda opened the beer bottle, walking back to stand infront of Elphaba, holding it out to her.

"Enjoy"

"Oh..I will"

Both women spent the next hour laughing, talking about specific interests.

"So, your dad is...really not supportive of your job?"

"Yeah, no he's not, dads a traditionlist by his words and believes women should be doing womanly jobs and such bullshit like that"

Glinda smiled as she watched how Elphaba talked about how passionate she was about her business, despite her fathers protests about it.

"What about you Glinda? How did you get into fashion?"

Glinda smiled, taking another sip of her wine.

"Kind of just happened, graduated college not knowing where I was going to go and got a small assistant position..this is probably boring I'm sorry"

"No! Please..continue"

Her deep, chocolate brown eyes.

Glinda looked into those sincere lobes, entranced as she slowly sipped on her wine.

She looked up and down, fixuated on the womens features.

She noticed the small...burn scar on her ear.

Which she could only see since the women had her hair in a ponytail.

The way her chest heaved when she was talking, not taking breaths in between her words.

Glinda had to admit she liked Elphabas style as well.

The jean jacket, loose shirt, black ripped pants.

Maybe she could get her a position as model, though Glinda doubted the green woman would want that attention.

"Glinda?"

She focused back to Elphaba, who look generally confused as she waved her hand back and forth in front of the blonde.

"Helloo, you there?"

Glinda felt her face heat up, covering her cheeks as she looked down.

"Just..spaced off...sorry"

Elphaba just leaned back against the sofa.

"Its okay, you looked adorable anyway"

Elphaba looked at the contract once more, then handed it back over to Glinda.

"You added..another paper"

"Yep, I see you read it"

Elphaba took a large gulp of her beer, sitting it on the table.

"You want us to build...another room?"

"Well, a backyard shack...storage area you know"

"Why?"

Glinda huffed, crossing her leg over the other.

"Do you want to do it or not?"

Elphaba looked Glinda up and down, licking over her teeth.

"I mean..I'm not su-"

"I'll pay extra"

"Deal"

Elphaba sat up, leaning over to shake Glindas hand.

"Contract please?"

Elphaba signed the bottom of the new sheet, smiling at the price she was going to be paid.

"Thank you Miss..I mean Glinda"

Elphaba froze then wrapped Glinda in a hug, Glinda smiled, returning the hug.

"No need to thank me"

Glinda pulled back, Elphaba towering over the smaller woman. The women staring into each others eyes as they leaned into one another, lips inches apart.

Glinda felt her heart beat faster, her hands trembled against Elphabas waist and she knew the women had to have felt it, her nervousness to because of her touch.

"Glinda..I..I'm sorry..I shouldn't be..wanting this"

Her forehead was against hers, eyes shut just like at the club when they first..

"Elphaba..if you must know something.."

Glinda let her hand reach up to touch the womens jaw.

"I don't regret it"

Green eyelids shot open, brown eyes appearing.

"You don't want me..You can't..you're"

Glinda cut her off, both hands on her face, reeling in the smell of the blondes perfume.

"Engaged, I know"

"This is so wrong"

"We aren't doing anything"

Elphaba laughed, licking her lips.

"I'm sure one of us want something to happen"

Glinda nodded, blue eyes flicking to the green lips.

"Please.."

She could feel Elphabas hot breath get closer to her, her gliding hands leaving goosebumps up her body.

Elphaba pressed her lips to Glindas, softly.

Beginning to pull away before Glinda surged forward, grabbing her face once more as she dragged Elphaba back towards her.

Lips upon Lips.

Hands gripping one another.

"Elphie..."

Elphaba smiled through the kiss.

"Elphie? Giving me a pet name already?"

Glinda didn't respond, just pulling the green woman closer against her warm body.

Elphaba pushed Glinda down against the sofa, lips still latched together as she pulled the blonde up higher. Glindas legs wrapping around her waist as pulled more than thought before.

"Fuck"

As if Elphaba wasn't turned on before, she began placing kisses on the blondes neck, not sucking to leave any hickeys.

Glinda grinded herself on Elphaba, moaning into her mouth at the increasing pressure between her legs.

"Glinda..we need to stop before.."

She slowed her movements, laying her head on Elphabas shoulder before looking up in brown, lustful eyes.

"Oh god..what am I doing?"

It was the wine.

The wine made her do this.

She was only desiring the green woman, allowing herself to because of the damn wine.

"Elphaba, I'm sorry!"

Elphaba peeled herself away from Glinda, not daring to look back into those ocean eyes.

"I should..go"

Glinda nodded, flattening her skirt with her hands.

Elphaba bent down and grabbed the check.

"Goodbye Gl..Miss Upland"

Glinda didn't even allow her eyes to follow Elphaba as she left, wiping her guilty tears that fell down her cheeks.

"Oh hello"

That voice.

Glinda walked to the front door, Elphaba stood by as Glinda stared at the familar man with a huge grin plastered on his face, holding two suitcases by his side.

"Fiyero..you're home"


	8. Chasing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero has returned.
> 
> Oof.

"Fiyero..you're home"

Fiyero walked in, dropping the suitcases by the wall as he pulled Glinda into an hug before looking at Elphaba.

"I'm Fiyero, you are?"

Elphaba put her hand out, Fiyero shaking it up and down with a firm grip.

"Elphaba, Elphaba Thropp"

Fiyero let go of Elphabas hand, he then took out a small case of hand sanitizer from his pocket, squeezing out a good amount and rubbing it dry against his palms, his arm then going around Glindas waist as he continued to talk.

"You must be the roofer if I am correct?"

Elphaba nodded.

"I was just about to leave actually, I have..errands to deal..with"

Elphaba turned to leave when the man started to talk again, his voice filled with excitement.

"Come on! Stay, just for a drink"

Elphaba shook her head no, her eyes gazing below. She looked down at the couples conjoined hands, the hands that looked like they fit so perfectly together, each a mirroring puzzle piece.

The way he stood behind her, his hand rubbing up and down her waist just like she had done only moments before.

"Are you sure?"

Elphaba looked up.

"You know what, why not?!"

Elphaba walked forward and shut the door behind her.

"Great, I'm bartender!"

Fiyero ran down the entryway and straight into the kitchen, Glinda could only glare at the woman as she walked by, stopping next to her.

Glinda watched as Elphaba leaned in, her mouth next to her ear as she whispered, her gentle voice sending shivers down her spine.

"Your fiance is waiting..Glinda"

Elphaba leaned back, Glinda mouth agaped as she watched the green woman continue walking down to the kitchen.

"Ladies! May I take your order?"

Elphaba sat in the counter chair, Glinda taking a seat next to her. She looked through the side of her eye, smiling as the blonde flinched when their legs brushed against each other.

"Orange Mimosa please dearest"

Fiyero began mixing the alcoholic beverage together, shaking and blending.

Glinda froze when she felt the tips of Elphabas finger dance along her exposed skin, the quiet touch that goosebumps trailed behind as she skimmed down her thigh.

"What would you like Miss Elphaba?"

Elphaba smiled, pressing soft circles on Glindas leg as she stroked higher, the blonde grasping against the counter, both women still not making eye contact.

"You know, I'm always up to try something new..I'll have what Glinda is having"

"Oh! You are going to love it!"

Fiyero handed Glinda her drink, the smaller woman grabbing it and bringing the straw to her lips, her hands shaking as she did so.

"You know, Glinda actually made her own version if you will of this drink..It's delicious!"

Elphaba turned her head to look at the blonde, her gaze seering into the blonde, Glinda could feel her body melting as she sipped and sipped.

"I'm sure it's not the only delicious thing Glinda has to offer"

Glindas mind shattered.

Fiyero looked for a moment, smiling at Elphaba but clearly what she had said went straight over his head as he went on with making her drink.

"Glinda is a great baker, though her cooking could use some work-"

Glinda coughed.

"Hey!"

Fiyero began laughing, still mixing the drink together, finishing and topped it with a small, peeled orange as well as putting in a straw.

He slid the glass over to Elphaba, the women using the tip of her pointer finger to flick the straw towards her mouth. She clenched the cold metal with her fingers, bringing the straw to her lips.

Fiyero turned and went across the kitchen, starting to make his glass as the women peered at one another.

Glinda flinched in her chair each time Elphaba rubbed her thigh, seemingly massaging the side of her pelvis, and the fact she was letting the woman cross some boundaries and go below her dress, she couldn't decipher this feeling.

She only looked once at the green women as she sipped on the straw, her eyes glued to Glinda as picked the small orange off the rim of the cup, bringing it to her lips and began to suck the juice out of it...all while keeping serious eye contact with the blonde.

"Oh..my"

Glinda face went from pale to red, she could feel her blood rushing to her cheeks, looking away from Elphaba. The woman grinned, then tossed the orange in her mouth, chewed and swallowed.

Fiyero came back, the orange colored drink in his hand.

"So! What do you think?!"

Elphaba smiled, taking another sip.

"So delicious!"

Fiyero took a sip of his drink, then coughed.

"Shit, I made mine too strong"

"We can trade if you want?"

Glinda looked at Elphaba, feeling her hand finally leave her thigh and she felt relief...or not exactly that.

Fiyero gimanced, shaking his head no.

"I..uh..I..No thank you"

Elphaba nodded.

"The green skin is not contagious, don't worry"

"No! Its just..I'm..a quite the germaphobe and nevermind..I'm just going to..I need a moment alone real quick"

Glinda watched as her fiance walked by, she waited until he was out of earshot before speaking to the green woman.

Elphaba listened as Fiyero mumbled, he was counting each step he took as stumbled by.

"Sorry about that"

Elphaba nodded, another sip taken.

"Is he okay?"

Glinda nodded.

"He has..OCD, he's probably going to the restroom to wash the taste of the drink out of his mouth"

Elphaba nodded once more.

"I'm sorry, I wish I hadn-"

"Don't be, he tries his best to not sound rude..he is really sweet and.."

Elphaba laid her hand on Glindas, the blue eyed women looking back at her.

"I'm sure he is a great guy, I see that he is..I should go because I can't mess that up for you"

"Please don't go"

Elphaba was about to stand up but was stopped, Glindas hand pulled her back down and into a hug.

"Its so hard sometimes for him..thoughts rushing in his head, God I can remember the first time I had seen him cry, he looked like he was dying and I couldn't do nothing..I didn't know what to do"

Elphaba only rubbed circles on her back, taking in the smell of her rosy scented hair. The blonde held in her sobs but her body shook against her will as if she was, Elphaba only pulled her closer for comfort.

"Thank you"

"No need, I can imagine this is something..hard to talk about"

Glinda nodded against her shoulder.

"It shouldn't be though, I don't want him to feel anymore different than he already does"

"I get it"

"Really?"

"I get judged everyday, for my sexuality...color of my skin..something I cannot control within myself...He cannot change the fact he has OCD..no one can but learn to..embrace it if you will"

Glinda pulled back with a grin.

"Are you sure you're not a people person Elphie?, because I think you would make a great motivational speaker or therapist..something like that"

Elphaba scoffed, grabbing her drink and taking a sip.

"No I would not, I only can care about some many people in my life"

Glinda nodded, fingers stroking along Elphabas arm.

"You care about me?"

Elphaba bit her lip, looking away from Glinda.

"I wouldn't say I don't..care about you, I mean I care about your well-being and.."

Elphabas phone buzzed in her pocket.

"Sorry..one second"

She pulled it out, looking at the screen.

Nessa had texted her.

Her phone buzzed again and again, her sister sending rapid messages in under a second.

**[nessa: fabala!]**

**[nessa: father is really mad!]**

**[nessa: i'm scared]**

**[nessa: elphaba please come get me!]**

**[elphaba: nessa whats wrong?!]**

**[nessa: just come get me! Please!]**

**[elphaba: i'm heading there right now]**

**[nessa: thank you]**

**[nessa: i love you]**

Elphaba looked up, Glinda face immediatly turned away.

"I..have to go, like right now..I'm..I'll see you soon yeah?"

Glinda nodded, standing up with Elphaba.

"Everything okay?"

She could see the frantic expression on the green womans face, fear surfacing in her eyes.

"Its my sister thats all, I'll..bye"

Elphaba ran down the entryway, waving to Glinda as she opened the door and ran out.

Glinda stopped by the door, watching as Elphaba opened the door of her truck and pulled out of her driveway, she waved.

Elphaba gave a small nod and drove off.

"Babe! Where are you?!"

Glinda shut the door, walking back down the hallway.

"Over here dearest!"

Fiyero looked around.

"Where did Elphaba go?"

"Something came up with her sister, thats all I was told"

Fiyero nodded.

"It wasn't about me then?"

"Fiyero, no!..oh..you heard our.."

The black haired man nodded.

"She seems really nice Babe, I'm sorry about..me and my.."

Fiyero jerked his head down, Glinda knew this sign, a sign he was going to cry.

"Fiyero, is it okay if I hug you?"

He nodded, grabbing Glindas hands as he placed them most comfortable on his body.

She didn't pull him closer, didn't move her hands up or down.

She stayed still as Fiyero held onto her.

"Thank you Babe, I needed that"

Glinda could only smile, giving a small kiss to the cheek Fiyero prefered she give kisses to.

"So..why don't you tell me about work?"

Fiyero nodded, bringing the blonde down to the couch as he cuddled into her.

"Oh, boy it was a doosy"

* * *

"Nessa!"

Elphaba ran down the walkway, knocking fast on the front door of Frexs house.

"Come on! Fuck! Nessa!"

"Fabala!!"

Elphaba looked next to her, the garage was slightly opened. She ran over and bent down on her knees, looking below to see under.

"Nessa?"

"Yes, one second"

Nessa fingers appeared under the garage door as she pulled up, Elphaba doing the same to pull the garage door up and up.

"Nessa!"

The younger girl had the right side of her face bruised, a purpleish black color spreading from her eye to the edge of her round jaw.

"I...just get me out of here"

Elphaba went behind her sisters wheelchair, pushing her out.

"Lets go back to my place okay?"

"Where else?"

Elphaba pushed her back to her truck, helping her sister in as she buckled up, closing and then tossing the wheelchair in the back. Elphaba watched as a light turned on in the house, coming from Frexs room no less.

"One second Ness"

Nessa watched as Elphaba walked back to the house.

"Fabala! Don't!!"

Frex opened the front door as Elphaba walked up the steps.

"What are you doing here?"

Elphaba held her fists by her side, trying to keep her composure.

"What the fuck did you do to Nessarose!?"

"What?"

Elphaba scoffed, her hands clenching, nails scrapping against her palm.

"Her face is fucking purple! Purple!! You..you should be glad I don't call the fucking police on you"

"Oh just go away, I'm not in the mood"

"Not in the mood! Oh fuck you Frex!! Fuck! You!"

Frex slammed the door, his breath that stank of cigarettes and beer finally left Elphabas aching notrils. Elphaba fists pounded against the wood as she yelled back.

"Fucking piece of shit!"

She gave one last punch, the door had a visible crack in the middle.

She turned, sprinting back back to her truck and hopped in on the drivers side.

"Ready to go?"

Nessa nodded, her arms crossing her chest.

"Nessa, I'm sorry"

A tear left the younger girls eye.

"Not..your..fault"

The drive back to Elphaba and Boqs was solem, Nessa began to cry halfway back as her emotions finally got the best of her.

"Oh Elphaba! I can't go back there! Please! Please don't let me go-oh back there"

The younger thropp was choking on her words, Elphaba laid a hand on her sisters leg, tears fell down her face and landed on the wheel as she finally came to a stop in front of her apartment.

"Come on N-Nessa, lets go"

Nessa unbuckled herself as Elphaba got her wheelchair, placing it by the opened passenger door as Nessa grabbed onto her shoulder and sat down.

The sisters went to the door, pressing the button with Boqs name next to it, he answered and buzzed them in.

"Oh my god"

Boq stood in shock as Elphaba and Nessa went inside the room, he couldn't believe how bad the younger thropps face looked, the brusing and swelling around her eye.

"Frex did that?"

Elphaba nodded, her teeth clenching as she tried to take deep breaths to calm herself.

"He..oh Nessa..is she-"

"She is not fucking going back with him, I won't allow it!"

Boq sat down next to Elphaba on the sofa, wrapping an arm around his friend. Upon doing so Elphaba broke down in tears, sobbing into her hands as Boq only pulled her closer to him.

Boq looked over on in his room, Nessa asleep on his bed as he heard the soft snores come from the room.

"Its okay El"

"No! Its not! He..fuck I should have been there to stop him, Nessa shouldn't have to go through what I did"

Elphaba rested her head against Boqs shoulder, her ragged breathing slowly down as she closed her eyes for a few moments.

"I'm a bad sister"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

"No you're not El, look shes out of that toxic place now, safe now...because of you"

Elphaba sniffled, grabbing Boqs hand.

"I am so glad I met you Boq"

"Me too El, but about you"

Elphaba looked at Boq.

"Cloudy with a chance of meatball quotes now huh?"

"What can I say!?"

Elphaba laughed as she cuddled with Boq, turning on the tv, scrolling through the channels with the remote before stopping on an movie on the Oz-X channel.

She looked at her sister, the girl had seen so much in her life, so many bad things a child should never had to witness.

"I'm sorry"

* * *

Glinda woke up in the morning.

Fiyero was already up, doing his morning workout with his Ozpods in, listening to some music.

"Morning Glinda"

Glinda yawned, stretching.

Glinda got up blowing a kiss, grabbing her phone from the charger as she wobbled her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

She looked at the one missed call she had and the text message after while pressing the buttons on the pad of her espresso machine.

_{missed call : Elphie}_

then looked at the text.

**[elphie: sorry about last night and not just about running out without a proper explanation. I crossed some boundaries and went too far and I hope you can forgive me..again. I understand if you also want to stop whatever we are because I am just as confused as you. I don't know what else to say so Goodnight.**

Glinda reread the text, over and over again.

"Oh Elphie"

**[glinda: hey]**

Glinda looked at the text and backspaced.

**[glinda: you don't need to be sorry, at all. I should have...]**

Glinda backspaced once more and stared at the empty message box.

She wanted Elphaba to touch her like that.

She wanted to touch Elphaba like that.

To caress her skin, her lips against her neck.

Glinda wanted Elphaba.

And she wanted...hoped Elphaba wanted her back.

"God, I am so screwed"

Glinda could see her horrendous reflection on the screen of her phone.

"What am I doing?"

**[glinda: if you want to talk, just call me]**

**[glinda: i am always here for you]**

**[glinda: and before you well text it, I know that is cheesy to say]**

Not even a second later Elphaba began to reply.

**[elphie: oh thank you and yes I would have said that was cheesy]**

**[glinda: anything for a friend]**

**[elphie: yeah]**

**[glinda: yeah?]**

**[elphie: would you rather me respond with oh fuck yeah you're my bestie or awww sameeee?]**

**[glinda: lol no!]**

**[glinda: thanks for the laugh]**

**[elphie: my pleasure my sweet]**

Glinda raised her eyebrow, smiling at the nickname.

**[glinda: my sweet? you giving me a petname as well?]**

**[elphie: ...maybe 😉]**

**[elphie: okay that was the first time I used an emoji, don't hate me!]**

Glinda burst into laughter, her expresso machine beeping as she walked over to shut it off, grabbing her morning drink.

Fiyero appeared, smiling as he gave Glinda a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning again Babe, whats got you laughing?"

Glinda just smiled, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Elphaba, shes..something else"

"Glad to see you are making friends here babe, I know it was hard after the move"

Glinda really didn't want to think about that.

Fiyero getting promoted, having to choose him over her dream and moving across the country just to do something that caused her not any joy. 

Having to restart all over again in an new enviorment.

She was so lucky she met Pfannee, the women had saved her life.

"Babe? You okay, I didn't upset you did I?"

"No Fi-"

"Oh I did, I am so sorry Glinda!"

"Fiyero its fine"

"No its not, I upset you! I am a bad fiance"

"Fiyero..breathe"

Fiyero stuttered, his next words coming out in jumbles as he tried to breath.

"I-i-s-s sorry I-uh"

Glinda sat her drink on the table, Fiyero stumbled against the chair to sit down but with his hands wailing around, he hit the cup. 

It went flying across the counter, before shattering into a few big chunks of pieces on the ground.

Cream and expresso coffee spilled in a huge pile all down the counter.

"Oh no! I-"

"Fiyero, just sit please just sit"

Glinda began to wipe up the mess with a cloth rag, Fiyero watched and walked over.

"Yero, you don't have to...I know it triggers your-"

"Let me please"

Fiyero bent down, he had gloves in his hands and put each on, taking his time on each hand as he watched how he put the gloves on.

"Okay, now I can help"

Fiyero began picking up the glass mess, biggest to smallest, sitting the smaller pieces on top of the bigger chunks as he went along the pile.

"Thanks Yero"

"Of course, I have to get through it..like Elphaba said"

Glinda peered over with a smirk.

"How much of our conversation yesterday did you hear?!"

"Not that much...but enough, I'm glad you are friends with her"

Glinda smiled, wiping the rest of the mess up as she tossed the rag into the sink.

"Me too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have prewritten chapters but I wanted to put this note in.
> 
> As someone who was diagnosed professionally (cough not trisha paytas cough) with OCD, I am going to be using what I personally deal with in my day to day life when portraying Fiyero with OCD.
> 
> Also thanks for the kudos and I was not expecting this story at all to do well or even get as many hits as it did.
> 
> P.S. to the person who had left the comment.
> 
> You gave me a good laugh when I was having a bad day so thank you, I totally forgot I had put that in the notes for that chapter.


	9. Friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glinda and Elphaba start bonding, properly!! I swear they will but...angsty kind of stuff is going to happen (if it makes sense)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone with OCD, I am going to be using most of my experiences with the disorder when I portray Fiyero with it, just as another plot point since I felt it was needed (also want some more awareness)
> 
> If anyone does have questions about it, just send me a message and I can try to answer it as soon as I can.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy.
> 
> (Leave a kudo or what not, I don't mind lol)

"Nessarose! Boq! I swear!"

Boq held Nessa on his back, Nessarose holding an WizGun in her hand as she shot Elphaba again and again in the head, the women yelping each time she was hit.

"This is war!!"

Elphaba shot back, hitting Boq in the forehead.

"Ah! I've been hit! Nessa! Escape!"

Nessa wacked Boq on the head then laughed.

"I can't walk you idiot"

"Then shimmy yourself away!"

Elphaba had now shot Boq in the chest, the munchkin groaning.

Nessarose dropped dramatically to the ground, Boq falling over as he held his chest.

"My heart...it has been taken"

Nessa looked up, pretending to cry.

"Look what you did Elphaba! Oh Boq.."

She rubbed the mans head, leaning over his body as she held onto to him.

Then smiled.

"Peace out sucker!"

Nessa grabbed the gun, crawling across the floor into the mans bedroom.

"Bawhahaha! I'm coming my pretty!"

Elphaba jumped in the doorway, pointing her gun towards her younger sister.

"Come...join the darkside Nessa"

Nessa pulled herself on top of Boqs bed, pointing her gun at Elphaba.

"Never!"

Elphaba walked forward, holding her hand out towards Nessa, her gun now at her side.

"But Nessa...I-am-your-sister!"

Nessarose gasped, trying to hold a laugh in.

"No! Thats not true! Thats impossible!"

Elphaba cackled, pointing her gun back at Nessa, walking closer to the bed.

"Join me"

"Ayayayayay"

Boq ran in the room, jumping on Elphabas back and wrapped his legs around her waist.

"I live!!!"

Elphaba let her voice bellow deep as she yelled out "No!!!!"

The two fell to the ground, both filled with laughter as they tried to catch their breaths. Nessa began laughing, holding her sides as she rolled on the bed.

"My hero!"

This is what they had been doing for the last week and a half that Nessa had been living with them.

Elphaba bought a cot to put next to her old bed in the loft, the bed she had forcefully given her sister despite her protests and that she could have the cot but Elphaba did not take no for an answer.

And with the cot, she had bought those WizGuns with leftover spending money she could use.

The three whenever and wherever they could would sabotage and sneak attack one another, a sweet way of bonding in Elphabas eyes.

"Soo...pancakes?"

Elphaba looked at Boq, chest heaving.

"You made pancakes?"

Boq nodded, standing up and grabbing Elphabas gun from the floor.

"Chocolate chip and a flap jack just for you"

Elphaba made a heart with her hand, her throat was burning from laughter so she couldn't even get the words out for a thank you.

Nessa pulled herself up, arms reaching out to Elphaba.

"Pass me my crutches?"

Elphaba nodded and went out of the room for a moment returning to give her sister her crutches.

Nessarose having spastic cerebal palsy was something that was easy to get used to, it was normal to Elphaba, why wouldn't it be? She was her sister for lurlines sake.

Frex forced Nessarose to use a wheelchair, though this caused her legs that could have gotten stronger over throughout the years to get more weak as she got older.

She was lucky she was able to somewhat to walk despite what had happened.

Nessa was glad to have her sister.

She pulled herself up, her legs crossed in a scissor like movement as she slid her arms though the slot of the crutches, holding onto the handle.

"I have only had these for like a week..and I still want t-to cry"

Nessarose felt her mouth clench, her jaw tightening as she talked, she twisted her head to relive some tension that was building up.

"Nessa, lets give you your medicine okay?"

Nessa nodded, heading out of the room as she followed, stopping at the end of the counter as Elphaba reached up into the medicine bowl and pulled out her prescription.

This medicine was one of the few things that relieved her muscle tension and stiffness as well as helped her control random spasms that showed up throughout the day.

Elphaba sat on the sofa as Nessa took her medicine, who only a few moments later sat down next to her, sitting her crutches to the side.

"Thank you so much Fabala!"

Elphaba laughed, hugging her sister.

"Ness, you have been saying that to me every hour, everyday since I bought them"

"I know but im just excited"

Elphaba heard a phone chime from across the room, she could see her phone light up on her cot.

Boq watched then looked back at her.

"Boq..don-"

"Whoever gets it first is not a rotten-ahh!"

Elphaba began to climb over Boq as they both scrambled to go to catch the green womans phone, both laughing as they pushed one another.

Boq grabbed the phone, jumping onto Nessas bed.

"Ooooh its from Glinda!!"

Nessa 'oooh' back, making a face at her sister.

"Boq! Give me my phone!"

"Glinda is wondering if you want to hang out?"

Elphaba froze.

"Really?"

"Thats what I am reading and last time I checked, I knew how to read"

"Oh shut up and give me my phone dipshit"

Boq pulled back, holding the phone away from Elphaba.

"Apologize for the foul word first Madame"

"Boq!"

"Elphaba!"

"I'm sorryyyyy, you happy?"

"Yes, why yes I am"

"Good"

Elphaba grabbed her phone, slapping Boq in the face with the pillow next to her.

"So am I!"

Boq fell against the bed, laughing as he threw another pillow at Elphaba, who smacked it to the ground as she texted Glinda.

**[glinda: hey, wanted to know if you wanted to hang out, Fiyero is out at a meeting all night and I hate being alone]**

**[glinda: also your guys are doing amazing so far with the backyard shack, it looks Oz-Tastic!]**

**[elphaba: glad they are doing their job, thats what I am paying them for]**

**[elphaba: I'm cool with hanging out, its just my sister is living with me now so she might have to tag along]**

**[glinda: oh yeah, how is she doing?!]**

**[elphaba: great! She is way better than I have seen her in a long time]**

**[glinda: that makes my heart melt! You are an amazing sister]**

**[elphaba: pssh please]**

**[glinda: psssh yes are you Elphie!]**

**[glinda: I will tell you everyday till you believe it]**

**[elphaba: you don't have to do that]**

**[glinda: i know thats what makes me so nice :)]**

Elphaba sat down on the couch, kicking her legs up on the table, smiling at the conversation.

She could picture Glinda right now, smiling at her screen as she waited for Elphaba to reply.

Her perfect smile, piercing blue eyes.

"Fabala, breathe!"

Elphaba didn't even realize she was holding her breath in, coughing as she tried to let oxygen back into her lungs.

Nessa shook her head, patting her back as she suppressed a laugh from within.

"So when you are happy, you stop breathing now?"

"Shut up and eat your pancakes"

* * *

Glinda smiled, sitting her phone next to her on her bed, she looked up at the ceiling.

Fiyero had been gone for only an hour and she was bored as hell, no work today and with Elphaba not working on the shack outside because of her sister, she had no way of seeing the green woman like she wanted to so much.

Luckly she had the womens number, blessed she had gotten it when she could, glad she had to confidence to give it to Elphaba in the first place.

She sat up, placing a pillow behind her back as she pulled a few binders on her lap, looking through past and turned down ideas.

Glinda glanced at her phone, waiting for an reply...

Anticipating that response...

The phone screen lit up.

She scrambled to pick up her phone as she unlocked the screen, going straight to the messages.

**[elphie🖤: you are an awesome person my sweet]**

**[glinda: awwww Elphie]**

**[elphie🖤: I know, im quite the gentlewoman]**

**[glinda: I-]**

**[glinda: okay goodbye]**

**[elphie🖤: NO!]**

**[glinda: im just messin with ya!]**

**[glinda: you are quite the gentlewoman, you know how to make a girl feel real good]**

**[elphie🖤: whats that supposed to mean? Lol]**

**[glinda: oh you know...wink]**

**[elphie🖤: did you just text me wink?]**

**[glinda: ...i can't find the winking emoji]**

**[elphie🖤: i believe you are looking for this 😉 or perhaps this 😘]**

**[glinda: yes thank you!**

**[elphie🖤: wanna guess my favorite emoji?]**

**[glinda: why not]**

**[elphie🖤: ok guess]**

**[glinda: umm this 😑]**

**[elphie🖤: why?]**

**[glinda: this is the only face you make]**

**[elphie🖤: ok..1. Fuck you and 2. True]**

**[glinda: well I don't know so...]**

**[elphie🖤: 🖕 and also 🍑]**

**[glinda: woooow]**

Glinda sat up, pulling her blanket off her body as she got off her bed, she walked into the bathroom, pulling down her panties as she sat on the cold toilet seat.

"Ah! Why are toilet seats so cold?"

Once she was done, she strolled down to the kitchen, making herself another cup of coffee.

She looked through the window, watching as the guys cut slacks of wood and began making an outline of the shack.

Apart of her hoped the green woman would appear in the middle of the group of men, telling them off or what to do.

She was mentally scolding herself because she wanted to see her.

Glinda kept mumbling to herself, listening to the sound of the expresso machine letting the liquid fall into her cup.

"She's a friend, its not weird to want to see your friends"

She's just a friend.

Just a friend.

Elphaba is...

"Oh god, I like her"

* * *

"Oh my god! Ahahahah! She thought that was your favorite emoji!"

Boq was rolling on the floor, holding his sides as he laughed, Elphaba judging him with a cold, hard glare from the sofa.

"Fuck you as well"

A knock on the door scared the three.

"Who is it?!"

"Its ya boi skinny-"

"Crope! Get in and don't finish that sentence"

Crope face appeared from behind the door, a huge grin on his face.

"Ay oh! How is y'all doin?"

He looked at Boq on the ground, who looked like a harvested tomato.

"What is up with Munch?"

Nessa looked up, explaining what had happened moments before and Crope began laughing just like Boq had.

"Its true though El, work on those facial expressions"

Elphaba just sunk into the couch from embarrassment, trying to shut everyone out until Crope spoke again.

Nessa smiled, Crope giving the girl a hug as he sat a box on the table, nearly stumbling over from laughter.

"I brought donuts"

"What kind?"

"A few strawberry, chocolate and a original plain just for El"

Elphaba smiled, reaching for the box, Crope smacked her hand and she retreated.

"What was that for?"

"I have an annoucement first El"

Elphaba groaned but leaned against the counter.

"Please tell us your public service annoucement"

Crope grinned.

"I am no longer single y'all"

Everyone stayed silent, just smiling at Crope.

"Okay..thats really fucking creepy"

Then burst out laughing as they cheered.

"Who is the lucky guy?"

Crope smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Tibbett"

Elphaba smiled, grabbing a donut from the box.

"Oohh your neighbour?"

"Yeahhhh"

Crope face was red, him chewing on his donut as he smiled.

Nessa pointed.

"Crope is in love"

"Oooooooh"

Cropw groaned, taking the last bite of his donut as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Come on! We are not kids"

Boq laughed.

"Says the man who still talks uses vine references"

Crope nodded, walking out of the apartment door.

"Wow, that is the fastest we have gotten him to leave"

Elphaba began to count down on her fingers.

"Three..two..one"

And pointed to the door, Crope busting back in with a yell.

"Ok! Time to watch RuPaul bitches!"

Crope jumped onto the couch, joining the three on the sofa as he tossed the donut box on the table.

Elphaba felt her phone buzz once more and froze, eyes wide as she read the text.

**[glinda: is it okay if I swing by your place?]**

"uh..Boq?"

Boq turned, looking at Elphaba.

"What?"

"Glinda wants to come over!"

"Here?"

"No! The sun! Yes! Here!"

**[elphaba: sure!]**

**[glinda: address please?]**

Elphaba sent her a link of her apartment building, also telling her to press the button with Boqs name next to it so she could get inside.

"Elphaba you look like you're dying"

"Oh fuck I think I am!"

Nessa just watched.

"I hope I am not a mess like that when love strikes"

* * *

Elphaba was rushing around her closet, trying to find some decent looking clothes to wear.

Nessa sat on her bed, watching as she held the clothes her sister had rejected and tossed at her.

"Fabala! I am going to say it again, you look fine!"

Elphaba turned, wide eyed and scoffed.

"No I look like an overdressed green bean, I need to find something!"

Nessa rolled her eyes, a chuckle leaving her mouth as she tossed the clothes off her body.

"Well, you have...about five minutes till Glinda is here so"

"Oh god!!"

Nessa laughed, Elphaba just grabbed a black t-shirt and jeans, throwing her pajama pants behind her in the laundry bin as she threw her shirt on, jumping up and down to shimmy on her pants.

"Do I look..presentable?"

Nessa looked Elphaba up and down, smiling.

"Yes Elphaba, you look badass as always"

Elphaba smiled back.

"Thats what I was going for"

Hearing a buzz from the door, Boq ran, Elphaba stumbling behind him.

"Behave"

She pointed to Crope who gasped, his hand on his chest.

"I can't believe you think I'm capable of not behaving"

"Cro!"

"Okay, I won't say anything"

"Thank you"

Crope grinned.

"Maybe..."

Boq was talking into the speaker, Elphaba walked behind him.

"Glinda?"

She smiled upon hearing the blondes voice.

"Elphie! Hey!"

Crope looked up, grinning wider and mouthed what the blonde has said, "Elphie?"

Elphaba scowled, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Uh..Glinda I will come and get you okay?"

"Oh Elphie, you don't have to-"

"I'm coming!, see you in a second"

Elphaba opened the door, shutting the door quick as she heard Crope, Nessa, and Boqs laughter filling the room.

She turned and ran down the staircase, the clear door before her and she could see Glinda standing there, waiting as she waved to Elphaba.

_"oh fuck..she's hot"_

Glinda had her hair up in a bun, wearing this plain blue jean flannel - white shirt underneath, skinny jeans that showed off those curves, some flats to top off the outfit.

Elphaba had never seen her wear something so simple and yet still look as attractive as ever.

The green woman waved as she opened the door, Glinda pulling her in a hug as she walked in, Elphaba held her close patting her on the back as she pulled back.Glinda was smiling wide as puckered her lips and pressed against Elphabas cheek.

Elphaba bit her lip, her teeth pulling it back, tight as she looked down, Glinda just laughed, handing her a small bag.

"Whats this?"

"Oh, just a gift"

Elphaba began to open it when Glinda caught her hand.

"Open it later..please?"

The blondes powers were crazy and Elphaba couldn't help but be more and more under her spell.


	10. Glinda.

Glinda walked in behind Elphaba as she opened the door, smiling at the laughs she heard that sprung around the room.

The blonde took in the view of the apartment and the residents inside.

Crope and Boq were shooting each other, Nessa blocking herself with a pillow as she hid behind the couch.

"Guys! We have an audience..of one"

The men stopped, guns aimed at one another, smiling.

Glinda waved, Elphaba moving out of the way to let her through as she shut the door behind her.

"Hey..everyone..Nessarose"

She was the only one the blonde had recognized from work.

Nessa waved, holding a smile on her face as she ate one of the strawberry donuts.

Elphaba stopped next to Glinda, holding the bag in her hand, then leaned in to her ear.

"You good?"

Glinda laughed, looking Elphaba in the eye.

"Of course! I..don't actually have that many friends so..this is great"

Elphaba smiled, wide holding Glindas hand.

"Well, welcome to the gang my sweet"

My sweet...

Glinda loved the way her nicknamed rolled off her tongue.

"Thanks..Elphie"

She looked down at their conjoined hands, a fluttering feeling in her stomach as she looked back up into the green womans eyes.

"Like RuPaul?"

"Uh..I don't watch a lot of tv"

Crope gasped, looking away from the screen and towards the two women.

"How is that possible?!?!"

Glinda shrugged her shoulders, Elphaba walked over and sat in one of the unoccupied sofa chairs, the blonde following and standing next to her by the arm of the chair.

"Oh! Did you want to sit Glinda?"

Glinda nodded her head down, chuckling.

"Its okay, I can stand"

"No, I should have asked! That was rude of me"

"Elphie..its okay, my legs will survive"

Crope grinned.

"How about she sits on your lap?"

He winked at Elphaba, who glared, face turning dark, purple-ish in her cheeks.

"Is that okay?"

Elphabas head shot up, making eye contact with Glinda, who was flushed in her face just as she was.

"Uh..sure..thats fine"

Elphaba looked back at her sister and friends, Nessa looked away, holding in a laugh as she covered her face. Boq was trying to focus on the screen while Crope just grinned, letting out a laugh.

Elphaba shifted against her seat as Glinda went around the arm of the chair, the green woman watched as Glindas bottom hit her lap, she could feel her lower abdomen burning and she squeezed her legs together to relieve the umcomfortable building sensation.

"Comfy?"

Elphaba managed to choke out that one word, Glinda leaned back and smiled.

"Would it be bad if I said yes?"

Elphaba laughed, her arm wrapping around Glindas waist.

"Of course not"

Glinda leaned into her shoulder, sighing.

"Then yes, I am quite comfy"

Elphaba watched as Crope looked out of the corner of his eye, giving the green woman a subtle thumbs up.

Elphaba flipped him off with the arm that was around the blonde, a stern look on her face once more.

Time goes by quick, much to both womens dismay.

Glinda was still cuddling with Elphaba, now on the cot as her phone buzzed. She looked at the screen and shook her head.

Fiyero was texting her again, asking how she was doing..for the third time already in the last two hours.

**[fiyero: hey babe! You good?]**

**[fiyero: you know i love you]**

Glinda wasn't going to respond at first, but knew that if she didn't there was a chance he would freak out, have an anxiety attack or worse.

She was going to do what a good fíance should do, needs to do to help the one she loved.

**[glinda: yero babe i love you too]**

**[glinda: focus on your work first okay]**

**[glinda: remember what Dr.Dillamond said, recognize your compulsions]**

**[fiyero: i know and i am,]**

**[fiyero: today has been a difficult, i didn't know I would have to work late]**

**[glinda: you can do it, you always come through]**

**[fiyero: god i want to cry, I feel stupid]**

**[glinda: listen to some music babe, it always helps]**

**[fiyero: yeah, I will, you always know what to say, I don't know how you can deal with me]**

**[fiyero: i love you so much]**

**[glinda: i love you too]**

Glinda sat her phone next to her, laying on her back as Elphaba made a lop sided grin.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, its just...Fiyero"

"Can I do anything to help?"

Glinda looked at Elphaba.

"I don't really know what you could do"

Elphaba laid on her side, Glinda doing the same.

"Maybe he just needs someone to talk to..would he be okay with me like talking to him about..everything?"

Glinda thought for a moment.

"He goes to ERP therapy to confront his compulsions...he comes back either more or less stressed then before so I don't know about...You would have to ask him honestly"

Elphaba nodded.

"He's lucky to have you Glinda"

Glinda smiled, lacing her hand with Elphaba.

"I'm lucky to have you"

Elphaba shifted in the cot, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"No you aren't..I..I'm not that great of a person"

Glinda scoffed.

"Really? From what I seen..I see a beautiful, selfless, amazing women who cares about her friends and family and does what she can to take care of them and makes sure she puts everyones needs before her own and-"

"Ok! Ok! I get it!"

Elphaba laughed, Glinda as well.

"Maybe..I'm just as lucky to have you, my life hasn't been the best lately"

And boy was that true.

Frex tossed everything that was Nessas out, leaving it on the curb and sending a text to Elphaba to pick it up or he would do god knows what with it.

Elphaba felt this overwhelming stress to expand her and her sisters relationship, to build on what she had missed since she was kicked out at 15, having to live by crashing in at friends house which only included Crope, Boq and her friend turned girlfriend now ex Milla.

"What do you mean?"

Elphaba opened her eyes, Glinda had an attentive stare as she rubbed Elphabas thigh, up and down in comforting strokes.

"I..don't really want to talk about it.."

Glinda nodded, her hand now on Elphabas arm.

"I..won't force you"

Elphaba didn't know what came over her, she could feel her throat tighten, her vision faltering as tears began to cloud her line of sight. She felt the small tremors in her body as she let out a small sob, her lip trembling.

"Oh Elphie...may I..hug you?"

Elphaba nodded.

Glinda wrapped her arms the green woman, pulling her close, she controlled her breathing when she felt Elphaba place her head between the crook of her neck. Her soft, warm breath tickling her throat as she comforted the woman.

"You know what Elphie, lets go out"

Elphaba pulled back, a small smile on her face as she wiped her eyes.

"Us..together?"

"Duh, of course!..plus you can open your present with me"

"Okay, lets..I'll give everyone a heads up real quick"

Elphaba got off the cot, manuevering herself over the blonde.

"Help me up?"

Elphaba grabbed Glindas outreached hand, pullling her up from the cot, Glinda grabbing her small gift bag from the ground.

The two women walked down the steps from the loft, everyone below them not paying attention as they cheered at the tv.

"Guys!"

Everyone turned back, Crope pausing the tv as he groaned.

"Me and Glinda are going to head out for a bit..don't destroy the place please"

Boq nodded, Nessa as well.

"No promises"

"Crope!"

"Shit, I was joking"

* * *

Elphaba and Glinda had their arms interlocked as they walked down the sidewalk, peering into store windows while passing by.

"So, how long have you lived here again?"

"Month and a half..Fiyeros been..keeping track, everyday"

Elphaba grinned.

"Can I ask a personal question?"

Glinda nodded, looking Elphaba in the eye.

"Did you know he had OCD, like was it obvious he had it or did he just flat out tell you?"

Glinda shrugged.

"I mean..I could tell something was up..but I didn't pry or question it but when we moved in together around...1 year in our relationship is when he told me"

"A year?"

Glinda nodded once more.

"He told me he had bad anxiety about it and I understood...he thought I would leave him if I found out"

"Damn"

"Yeah but I love him..too much to break it off with him for something thats just..apart of him"

Glinda chuckled, looking into another store window.

"OCD doesn't make him a bad person or any less of a human being"

Glinda hummed in response, smiling at Elphaba.

"Wanna go open your present?!"

Elphaba smiled, the blonde was clearly excited about the gift.

"I know a cafe, lets go!"

Elphaba began laughing as Glinda grabbed her hand and started to skip.

"I don't skip Glinda!"

"What! Come on! Live a little!"

"I have a fear of heights and I do peoples roofs for a living..and you're telling me to live a little?"

Glinda laughed.

"Yep, pleaseee...skip with me?"

"Glinda!"

"Pleasee?"

Elphaba groaned, then began skipping with Glinda.

"Fine! But this is the only time"

"Thats what they always say!"

Glinda could see the coffee shop in the distance, laughing as Elphaba struggled to catch up with her large skips.

"You know! I would like to keep my arm in its socket!"

"I'm not even pulling that hard"

"You shouldn't be pullling anyway!"

Elphaba cackled and yanked her arm away, running behind Glinda and picking her up, the blonde screeching.

"Thats not fair!"

"Lifes not fair!"

Slip.

One slip and both women went tumbing down against the ground, Glinda burst out laughing as she pulled herself up, the green woman below her groaning.

"Is it possible to break your ass?"

"Oh shush Elphie!"

"No seriously...my tailbone is on fire"

"Oh my god, I..lets get you some ice"

Glinda pulled Elphaba up, the green woman moaning out in pain.

"Oh fuck..I think my ass is broken"

Glinda laid Elphabas arm around her neck, both walking slowly into the cafe.

Elphaba leaned against the table as Glinda talked to the barista, the man looked like he was going to laugh but tried to be empathetic about what happened.

Glinda came back a minute later, a bag of ice in her hand.

"Got some ice for your tush"

Elphaba nodded, reaching out and grabbing the bag.

"This is..embarrassing"

Glinda sat in the chair across from Elphaba, who place the ice against her body, letting out a groan.

"Lets take your mind off your butt now, want to open your gift?"

"Yes please"

Elphaba pulled the chair out, sitting the ice on the bottom as she sat, shaking at the coldness.

"Shit, that is fucking cold"

Elphaba looked at Glinda, a gulity look on her face.

"Hey Glinda, my sweet..its okay, I'm fine"

"I'm sorry about your..butt"

Elphaba laughed, Glinda handing her the small gift bag.

"Dont be, my fault for picking you up"

"Well, its my fault for allowing you to do so"

"Please don't tell me we are going to fight over who hurt my butt"

Glinda laughed, covering her more than red enough face with her hands.

"Just open your gift!"

Elphaba peeked inside, pulling out a small plushie...

"Oh my god, you didn't"

It was an expressionless emoji plushie...

The emoji Glinda said she always made the face of, and she assumed was her favorite.

"I did!"

"What the fuck! I love it!"

Glinda giggled.

"I bought it when I uh..well while I was heading to your apartment, thought it would be funny"

"I'll cherish it forever my sweet"

Her hand laid on top of Glindas, stroking along his palm, the blonde looked down, smiling at the soft feeling of Elphabas hand.

Glinda let her hand go under Elphabas, her hand connected perfectly with hers.

"Elphie.."

Upon looking up, Elphabas gaze was on hers, her dark chocolate eyes seering into her as she took shallow breaths.

"Do you..feel anything towards me?"

"Elphie"

Answer me..please"

"I..don't know.."

"You've kissed me..more than once"

"Elphaba I know"

"You told me you didn't regret it"

"Elphaba please, I was..drunk and..."

Elphaba cackled, leaning back against the chair, pulling her hands away from Glinda.

"Drunk? You had one drink Glinda"

"I'm a light weight"

"Oh my god! Seriously.."

"I'm sorry Elphaba, I..shouldn't have..let you"

"Kiss you..right! Right! Like you didn't enjoy it"

"I am confused okay, I'm supposed to be planning my wedding right now"

"And yet..here you are..with me instead"

Glinda rubbed her forehead, her palms covering face.

"Glinda..I..like you..a lot"

Glinda looked down, her heart quenching in her chest, she stood up, pushing the chair in.

"I have to go"

Glinda ran out the cafe, Elphaba stood up, hopping to subdue the pain she was feeling in her lower back as she pushed through the door.

Glinda was walking, fast down the sidewalk, then turned into an alley, Elphaba sped her way down before turning.

"Glinda! Wait!"

Now only a few meer inches away, she pulled Glinda by the hand with such force she rammed herself into her body.

"I'm sorry, I don't wanna lose you..You..fuck..you are literally one of the few people I can actually express who I am to and I can't let you go-"

Everything moved in slow motion...

The blonde had her hands now on her neck as she pulled her face down towards hers, lips upon lips.

Elphaba dropped the gift bag on the ground, her hands now on Glindas waist as she pulled her almost impossibly against her.

The green woman slowly lead the blonde to a random wall, mouths still attached to one another as her back collided with the wall. A small moan leaving her from deep within her throat as Elphaba nipped the bottom of her lip.

Elphaba pulled away when she felt a buzz in her pocket, Glinda groaned against her lips.

"Its Crope"

She put her phone against her ear, hearing her friends voice.

_"Hey El, Whatcha doing?"_

"nothing, just..hanging with Glinda"

Glinda smiled, her head on Elphabas shoulder as she listened to her talk.

_"well, me, Boq and Nessa are going bowling so..yeah just wanted to know..if you wanted to come by..or something"_

"you know, I think me and Glinda are going to hang out..for a little while longer"

_"you sound breathless, you good?"_

"yeah, just..we were..getting some exercise"

_"jesus, drink some water okay?"_

"okay byeee"

_"wai-"_

She hung up, shoving her phone in her pocket, Glinda looked up, lustfull gleam in her eyes as she stared at Elphaba.

Elphaba felt her hand be pulled off her waist, soft fingers shoving her hand in Glindas pants, Elphaba growled at the feeling.

Glinda placed a kiss on her lips then neck, kissing her way up Elphabas neck until she reached her ear and whispered.

"Take me somewhere...now"


	11. Elphaba.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Warning - Smut Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Its happening, ITS HAPPENING!
> 
> Keep calm!
> 
> KEEP FUCKING CALM!
> 
> \- Michael Scott (the office)

Elphaba moaned, her body pushed against the door as Glinda sucked on her neck, she could feel her blood pulsing as she reached in her pockets for the apartment key.

"My sweet..slow down..fuck"

"Let me"

Glinda inserted the key in the lock, twisting it back and forth, the door opened and she pushed Elphaba in, the women nearly tripping as she stumbled in.

"Glinda.."

"Kiss me"

Glinda slammed the door, grabbing Elphaba and pulling her towards her, their lips smashing together once more.

Green hands roamed up the blondes small waist, feeling her soft skin as she racked her hands underneath the cloth. Glinda shrugged off her flannel, tossing it to the side as went back to grabbing Elphabas head.

She could feel Elphaba slowly lift her shirt up, looking into her eyes and nodded, fast. Her shirt went up and over, her vision only blocked for a second until she could see again, Elphaba picking her up as she wrapped her legs around her waist.

"I want..elphie"

She began kissing the women once more, Elphaba walking slowly backwards as she gripped onto the blondes ass, keeping her tight against her body till she stopped.

Sitting Glinda on the counter, going straight for the buckle of her jeans, tugging as she placed kisses on her neck, up on the underside of her ear, smiling at the soft moan.

Elphaba started pulling the jeans down, throwing Glindas flat across the room.

Glinda raised her bottom in the air, her pants finally were pulled off, she could hear them land as Elphaba tossed them over her shoulder.

She felt the womans fingers dance along the lacy edge of her panties, her eyes full of desire as they stared at one another.

"Are you..sure my.."

"Yes"

Elphaba kissed her again, softly.

Her eyes shut until she pulled back, a new found confidence in her eyes when she opened them.

"I wonder how wet you are"

Elphaba placed her hand inside the waistband of Glindas underwear, moving her fingers through the small bush she felt, going lower.

"Oh fuck, you.."

Glinda was indeed wet, very..very wet and very turned on as Elphaba stroked, her fingers barely touching but she could feel the burning sensation her flesh left behind.

"Mmm!"

Her fingers grazed over her now swelling clit, her blood rushing into the small knub as she grinded herself on Elphabas hand.

"More..Elphie..plea-se"

Elphaba was biting, sucking along her neck, pulling the flesh between her teeth as Glinda moaned once more, her moan nearly chopped off as Elphaba removed her hand from inside.

The green woman began pulling the panties down, Glinda raising her bottom once more so Elphaba could take them off, and Elphaba enjoyed doing so, loving how Glinda moved up.

Elphaba bent down, sitting on her knees as she parted Glindas leg, now have a clear view of her glistening center.

"Fuck..my sweet..you..I don't even know what to say"

Glinda grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckle.

"Nothing..you don't need to say anything...just fuck me"

Elphaba felt her insides tingle, her teeth grinding together as she leaned forward, rising up to Glindas face.

"Oh..I will"

Glinda held on to the counter, biting her lip as she watched Elphaba travel below, the women kissing her abdomen, then her thighs before going back up, slowly in a teasing manner which in turn,only made the blonde more eager to be pleased.

She closed her eyes, knuckles turning white as she felt one broad stroke of Elphabas tongue.

The wet, pink muscle sent waves of pleasure up her body, moans escaping her mouth as she reached down, fingers combing through raven hair.

"Fuck..oh god"

Elphaba began to lap at her pussy, her tongue moving in fast, frantic movements. She was getting more turned on hearing Glinda moan, the feeling of her fingers gripping her head, forcing her closer to her arching need.

"More!..fuck I need..More!"

The blondes toes curled, her breathing uneven as she felt a growing sensation inside of her.

Then something enter her.

She opened her eyes at the intrusion, moaning.Elphaba had slid one finger inside, thrusting rather fast and in an even pace, all while sucking around the blondes clit.

Her thrusts pushed the blonde closer to internal bliss, Glinda eyes began to water as she felt her vaginal lips be pulled back, her clit exposed fully as Elphaba began once more.

"I..I'm gonna..Elphie don't stop!"

"Elphaba!"

"Elphaba!"

It took only a second, Glinda legs shaking, her inner walls spasming around green fingers as she moaned, she gripped Elphabas head, keeping her still as the green woman slowed her ministrations.

Her orgasm hitting her like a train.

Glinda chuckled, wiping her forehead. Her heart was racing, she could feel Elphaba lick the sides of thighs, rising back up to face her.

"I've never..done that before"

Elphaba laughed, kissing her forehead.

"Sex with women is amazing, especially beautiful women such as yourself my sweet"

Glinda face burned even more, going a shade darker.

"I've never..with a woman..or man"

Elphabas eye widened.

"Oh you are..were.."

Glinda nodded.

"Fiyero wanted to wait till marriage.."

Glinda wiped the tears that went down her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm on an emotional high right now"

She let out a laugh, her hand on Elphabas jaw as she pulled her in for a kiss.

"You don't regret this?"

Glinda shook her head no, another kiss.

"Why would I regret hooking up with a fucking hot woman like you?"

"Usually when I hook up with women, I use a strap on"

Elphaba laughed at her joke, Glinda just stared, slowly stroking the green womans face.

"I'm sorry, was that-"

Glinda pulled her face forward, her breath ticking the inside of Elphabas ear as she whispered.

"I want you to fuck me..on that bed..with whatever you are hiding...now"

Glinda wrapped her legs once more around Elphabas waist, her heart picking up speed once more as Elphaba picked her up, practically sprinting over to the what was once her bed.

Elphaba laid Glinda down, the blondes chest heaving as she crawled up her body, a predatoral glare in her eyes. Elphaba sat up, pulling her shirt from the bottom and over her head, dropping it behind as she started leaning down and reaching under the frame of the bed, pulling out the box.

She stood up, Glinda raised her head from her prone postion, she could only see Elphaba leaning down, a black strap following up to her waist, watching as she tightened the straps.

"Turn around Elphie"

Glinda mouth watered at the sight, the dildo attached in the harness, she could feel her whole body shiver at the erotic sight before her.

"Are you sure Glinda?"

"Elphie..yes..fuck me please..just.."

"My sweet, tell me if it hurts..promise me you will"

Glinda nodded as Elphaba crawled back down on top of her small body.

"Promise me"

"I promise"

Glinda looked down, Elphaba doing the same as she lined up the tip with Glindas wet entrance, her hand shaking as looked back at the smaller woman.

Both women made eye contact, Glinda moving forward so she could kiss Elphaba.

But stopped, she felt the tip of the dildo start pushing inside, her walls clenching around the intruding object, her face winced in pain.

"Fuck"

"You okay?"

Glinda nodded, arms around Elphabas neck as she laid back.

"Just..don't move yet"

Elphaba stayed still, kissing the side of the blondes neck then up onto her face, looking the woman in the eye.

"You tell me when..this is about you, you set the pace"

Glinda nodded, kissing Elphaba softly on the lips.

A few minutes pass, the women exchanging kisses still, Glinda slowly grinding herself up and down.

"Are..you ready?"

"Mm-hmm"

Elphaba was now buried to the hilt inside of her, feeling the dildo stop as it reached the end inside, Glinda let out a strangled moan, grasping at Elphabas forearm.

The first thrust was simple, sweet. 

Elphaba slowly pulled out, arching her back till she moved back in, starting a slow comfortable, even pattern.

"Elphie..so good"

"Shh..enjoy my sweet"

Elphaba had one hand on Glindas thigh, the leg wrapped around her waist, her other hand holding herself up on the bed.

The sound of slapping flesh and moans filled the apartment.

Glinda had her eyes shut, nearly shrieking as Elphabas pace picked up, the sounds get louder.

"Harder...god..harder!"

At this point, Elphaba parted Glindas legs apart farther, both arms keeping herself steady as she positioned herself back, thrusting into the sweaty blonde, each thrust making the front edge of the strap on hit the blondes uncovered clit.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!"

The dildo was hitting right where she needed it, each time the tip grazed that spot, it sent shocks of pleasure hitting her all the way in her head and down to her clenching toes.

Arms wrapped the green waist, Glinda laying her head in the crook of Elphabas neck as she grinded herself hard, bucking in a furious manner, more and more moans leaving her throat as she opened her eyes, staring deeply into the green womans brown, lovefilled eyes.

Laying her head back into her safe space, she began kissing Elphabas neck, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, begging her for more.

Elphaba gripped her waist, her thrusts moving faster and faster as she groaned, the small knub inside the strap sending tingles all down inside, moaning into Glindas ear. Glinda moaned once more as Elphabas hands cupped her breasts, fingers brushing over her hardened nipples, tingles danced down.

"I'm..fuck Elphie!"

Glinda began a mix of moans and small whimpers as she hit her second, mindblowing orgasm so far, she felt shocks throughout her body, specifcally her lower region as she arched against Elphabas arm.

Her vision was cloudy as she took deep breaths to calm her speeding heart, it felt as if it was just about to give up and jump out of her chest.

Elphaba captured her lips in a fervid kiss, halting her movements for a split second..then began slow, soft thrusts to help the blonde come down from her unreachable high.

The thoughts of Fiyero disappearing from her head as she smiled with the pleasure she was feeling, all for the first time.

"My sweet..are you okay?"

Glinda pulled her head back, kissing Elphaba slowly.

"Your turn"

Elphaba chuckled, slowly pulling herself out of Glinda.

"You don't have to"

"Oh I do, I'm just that nice"

Glinda pushed Elphaba back against the bed, the woman allowing her as she grinned widely. The blonde began unbuckling the strapon, tugging at the seam and pulled it down, sitting it on the table.

"I..I never.."

Elphaba looked nervous, the confidence she had before gone, no where to be seen in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I've never..had someone..go down on me..I..I've always been the one to..fuck I'm sorry"

Elphaba eyes began to water.

"Hey, don't cry..please..I'll cry to if you do"

"Sorry Glinda, I don't know why I'm so emotional..I think..I'm just very happy"

Glinda wiped her tears away, kissing where each one had been as she stroked down Elphabas body.

"Do you still want me..."

Elphaba nodded..

"I told you I was up for new things..didn't I?"

Glinda laughed, her lips now on Elphabas neck, kissing softly.

"I'm going to take your bra off, okay?"

Elphaba nodded..again.

Glinda felt around for the clip, unclipping the bra and tossing it down on the floor next to her bed.

She began kissing down Elphabas chest.

Elphabas breathing picking up as she watched Glinda go lower, stopping at her nipple, her tongue circling around her hardened nub as she latched her lips.

She sucked, softly.

Elphaba watched, grinding herself on Glindas thigh, moaning at the core attention.

"Oh..Glinda"

Glinda didn't know what came over her, but the moment she heard her name roll off Elphabas tongue in such a erotic way, the moan that left her mouth right after she bit Elphaba nipple, the women below her arching.

"Fuck, oh my god"

Glindas hand moved down her body, travelling inside the waistband of her underwear, the blonde eyes widening once she felt the wetness residing in Elphaba crotch.

"Glinda..my sweet please.."

Glinda pulled back, tugging the underwear down as she tossed it aside just like the forgotten bra.

Elphaba grinned, her hands moving up and down the blondes waist, down her thighs then back up again as she was pulled into a kiss.

"Fuck me, hard..can you do that?"

Glinda grinned, crawling backwards down the green body.

"I can sure try"

Elphaba laughed.

"You'll do..good..oh"

Glinda kissed inside her thighs, taking in the delicious smell that was Elphaba Thropp.

Glinda thought for a moment, thinking back ti what Elphaba had done before, probably many times before.

And Glinda would be the first woman to do this to her, the first to make Elphaba feel what she had felt, the first to properly return the favour. The pressure was on her.

"My sweet, whats wrong?"

"I..nothing..just admiring you"

Elphaba chuckled, leaning up on her elbows to get a better view of Glinda, the blonde had a toothy grin on her face, stroking down the green abdomen.

"Uh huh, right...whats there to admire?"

Oh boy, did this woman have insecurity issues.

"You have these..beautiful brown eyes, that when the sun hits, it looks like caramel syrup"

Elphaba smiled, a geniune smile at the blonde.

"You have this adorable smile that lights up a whole room"

Elphaba tilted her head, Glinda leaned down, kissing her thigh before looking up again.

"You have this gorgeous body..with adorable perky breasts"

Elphaba laughed, covering her face.

"Okay, I get it"

"Nope, not done..", she gazed down at Elphabas vagina, grinning "you have the most delectable looking pussy I've seen and I can't believe I have the honour..to..be..your..first"

With that, she stuck her tongue flat, licking up the green vulva, Elphaba arching as she cursed out, a loud moan escaping, her hands grasping at the sheets, stopping as she felt the tip of Glindas fingers crawl up her palm, both hands connected.

Over the sounds of the green womans moans and pants, both women were deaf to the sound of a phone buzzing from across the room.

**[fiyero: babe, where are you? I got off early..luckly]**

**[fiyero: nevermind, I see you on the family map]**

More time goes by...

**[fiyero: okay, I'm coming to pick you up, we got to go to wedding planning alright?]**

**[fiyero: be there in ten, hope you had fun with Elphaba]**

**[fiyero: i love you]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Chrysler! This is a gift from me while I go on a little break to focus on my studies for a little while.
> 
> Also, scared myself with the words I used in this chapter.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Fiesta Salsa Quinceañera Baila


	12. Aftermath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who back, back again. 
> 
> Guess who got an A, on her film project.
> 
> (Me and my team had to make a 'commercial' is was amazing)
> 
> This story may go downhill now and I am sorry but you may hate me.

"Elphaba, come on..tell me what happened?"

Avaric was walking after Elphaba, who kept avoiding him.

"Theres nothing to talk about"

"Yes there is! Crope is acting weird, he's avoiding you for fucks sake! Look..I'm not asking as an employee but as your friend...What is wrong?"

Elphaba threw her toolbox in the back of her truck, looking at Avaric and shook her head.

"I..messed up..again"

Avaric walked forward, standing next to her.

"What happened El?"

Elphaba looked up, staring straight at the blondes closed window.

"We got caught...sort of"

* * *

Elphaba held Glinda in her arms.

The blonde was asleep, Elphaba hand on her face as she stroked along her jaw with her thumb, grinning.

She could hear the blonde breathing softly, with one hand on her chest, she could feel her heartbeat, it was moving at an even, consistant pattern as every breath she took.

Elphaba wanted to stay like this, she was going to make every moment count.

"Glinda..wakey wakey"

The blondes eyes fluttered open, a smile appearing as she leaned forward, kissing Elphaba gently on the lips.

"So..did I take your mind off your butt?"

Elphaba chuckled, her butt was probably just bruised.

"Oh you sure did, my sweet"

She kissed Glinda.

"Good"

* * *

Fiyero looked at the GPS, making sure he was going the right way since he turned off the annoying navigator voice.

He parked in front of a apartment complex, getting out of his car and looking up the building.

Walking up to the front door, he looked at the handle, using a cloth from his pocket to open the door but it didn't budge.

"Oh"

He looked at the pad on the wall, the names that went down in a line with a button next to said name, Elphabas nowhere to be seen.

"Oh god!"

Fiyero looked at his phone, Glinda had still not replied to not one of his texts.

"She's not..dead..she's okay..breathe..in...out"

Fiyero calmed himself, doing the brrathing exercises he was told to do from Doctor Dillamond, his therapist who had been helping him since he was a teen.

That man had seen every emotional breakdown Fiyero had.

"Hey..uh You lost Man?"

Fiyero turned, nodding at the man next to him, the two people behind him waved.

"I'm..looking for my fiance"

The man mouth opened, an oohh leaving.

"You're Fiyero, right! The Bachelor?"

"How..do you know me?"

The man chuckled.

"I'm Crope, I work with Elphaba Thropp, I'm assuming you know her since you hired her"

The man was one of the other roofers.

"Oh, yes I did"

Crope pointed behind him, at the girl with crutches and other short fellow.

"This is Nessa and Boq"

Fiyero waved, with a grin.

"I..is there any chance I could come in with you guys..Glinda and me have to go, wedding stuff"

"Of course!"

Crope nodded, putting a hand on Fiyeros shoulder, the man instantly tensed up.

"Could..you please..put your hand off of me"

Crope did so.

"Oh! I forgot! I am so sorry, Glinda told me about..I am sorry Dude"

"Its..okay"

"Here, lets get inside, its cold..You want a drink Mr.Bachelor?"

Fiyero laughed.

"I can't stay long, but thanks for the offer"

Boq opened the door with his key, Fiyero watched curiously.

"I thought you buzz in"

"Only if you are not a resident"

Fiyero nodded, following behind the trio and up the stairs.

* * *

"Oh god Elphie"

Elphaba was kissing down Glindas bosom, leaving little lovebites here and there as she went down, grinning.

"You are so beautiful my sweet...you know that?"

Glinda grinned, her hand roaming up Elphabas arm.

"So I've been told..so are you Elphie"

Elphabas middle finger was rubbing up and down, Glinda grinding her hips up into the soft, delicate touch.

"Elphie..."

"Oh, shit"

Elphaba turned her head, Glinda as well, her fingers stopping their pleasurable movement.

Crope stood by the door, mouth wide, Elphaba realized she was knuckle deep into Glinda..and the man had a perfect view, which was rather terrifying for him.

"Close! Close the door!"

Crope did so, voices head outside the door, yelling.

"Crope! What the fuck?"

"Oops! Hahahaahhaha- get dressed"

He pointed at the two women, who were frantically running around the room, grabbing their scattered clothes.

Crope shook his head, frowning once Elphaba was dressed.

The two women sat on the couch as Crope opened the door, the three people stood by, glaring.

"Uh..spider! We saw a spider and had to kill it"

"You..had to slam the door in our faces?"

Crope nodded, grinning.

"So..it wouldn't..escape?"

Boq and Nessa walked in, moving passed their friend, Fiyero stood outside, his hands clasped together as he smiled.

"Glinda?"

"Fiyero?"

Fiyero peered around Cropes body, smiling at Glinda, waving. The blonde was wide eyed.

"I..uh what are you doing here?"

Fiyero looked at Crope, saying sorry as he walked in, making sure he could feel nothing touch his body, anywhere as he passed by.

"Wedding planning, I sent you a text"

Glinda nodded, grabbing her purse and seeing the unread messages that Fiyero had sent.

"Oh..okay I..lets go then..goodbye everyone"

Glinda waved as she and Fiyero walked out, looking back at Elphaba who actually looked pale from not only getting caught but almost from Fiyero..

Oh shit.

She almost got caught..she.

Glinda shut the door.

"Glinda, you okay?"

Glinda smiled, holding Fiyeros hand that he had stuck out for her to hold onto to, a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah..I'm just..excited for the wedding!"

Fiyero laughed, both walking down the steps and giggling at one another.

"Me too!"

* * *

"What do you two do Elphaba!?"

Elphaba was slouching in the couch, her eyes glued to the T.V as she replied.

"We scissored obviously"

Boq was in shock, covering his face with his hands as he yelled.

"La! La! La! La!"

Nessa ate popcorn in the corner, watching how everything played out as she grinned.

Crope was fuming, he didn't actually think anything was going to happen between them, but he was wrong.

"Elphaba! What if Fiyero saw you! We could...would have lost one of our charges! Our business would be tarnished! Tarnished you hear me!?!"

Elphaba nodded, twiddling her thumbs against her stomach.

"Is it to late to apologize?"

Crope paced around the room, not even looking at Elphaba since everytime he did, he felt himself get more angry.

"I need to go..like now..I'll see you at.."

Crope shook his head, opening the door and slamming it behind him, Elphaba finally looked up, her heart was pounding in her chest.

Boq was cleaning up the donut mess on the loft floor before he tripped, looking down at the object that caused his funny bone to scream at him..then screamed himself.

Elphaba jumped up, looking at the munchkin.

"Oh fuck, I am so sorry!"

Elphaba ran up the steps, leaning down to grab the strapon that was right by the scarred mans foot, Boqs eyes were buldging out of his skull.

"Why do you do this to me?!?!"

* * *

"Wow"

Elphaba nodded against her truck, Avaric sipping on his water bottle, she turned her head when she heard small giggles come out of hee friends mouth.

"He tripped on a penis heh"

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh for the first time in the past 12 hours, that probably nearly felt like the worst twelve hours of her life.

"So is..everything good between you and Glinda?"

"She won't return any of my texts"

Avaric mouth went agape.

"Shit, I thought you were good at sex"

Elphaba punched his shoulder, the man rubbing it soon after.

"I just..I hate doing this..I hate emotions and feelings"

Avaric nodded, his arm moving cautiously towards the green woman.

"May I..hug you Boss?"

Elphaba raised her eyebrow, looking Avaric up and down.

"Why?"

"Because..hugs make people happy, you need that serotonin"

Elphaba laughed once more, letting Avaric wrap her arm around her, she leaned herself into the mans body, who was..startled by her response to his action.

"What?"

She looked at Avaric, who was smiling.

"Nothing..you just..you are really..pretty"

Elphaba grinned, leaning closer against her friends chest.

"Thanks..you are one of the only guys to say that to me besides Crope and Boq"

"Really?"

"You don't believe me?"

"I don't want to something like _that_ could be true"

The two friends stayed like that for a few more minutes, talking and laughing before they realized it was time to go.

Elphaba watched as Crope walked right past her, jumping into his car and leaving before she could say a word to him.

Avaric walked behind her, frowning.

"He's going to have to talk to you soon, He said he was coming over tonight to hang with Boq"

Elphaba nodded, crossing her arms.

"I..need to give him space"

Avaric groaned, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You've been giving him space for a month! A month! Come on..just..I don't know where I was going with that"

Elphaba made a neutral face, peeling herself away from his hands as she began walking back to her truck.

Avaric followed after her.

"How about you come to my place? We can hang...get to know each other..better?"

Elphaba had her hand on the handle of the door, then looked back at Avaric.

"Uh..sure, I would like that"

Avaric smiled.

"I live a block away so you can just follow me to my place"

Elphaba nodded, smiling as she opened the door to her truck, Avaric waved back as he began walking backwards to move out of the way.

Once he was in his car, he pulled up next to Elphaba on the road, the woman waving as he drove next to her.

"You said a block?"

"Uh huh"

Elphaba nodded, looking back at the road.

"I would race you but I think we both know who would win"

Avaric looked back at the road.

"Me"

"Oh fuck you Av"

* * *

Elphaba got out of her truck, she had just sent a text to Boq, telling him about her absence while following Avaric across his lawn to his front door of his house.

"Thanks for...inviting me, I needed this honestly"

"Please! I wanted to get to know you..the real you better"

Elphaba walked down his hallway, looking at the photos, smiling as she gave him a glance.

"The real me?"

Avaric chuckled, walking into his kitchen and grabbing two beers from the bottom of his fridge.

"You know..is it okay if I am like 100% honest with my words right now?"

Elphaba sat down on the sofa, looking up at Avaric who had tossed her can of beer.

"Floors yours Tenmeadows, say your peace"

Avaric sat down next to Elphaba, opening his can and taking a sip.

"You..seem uptight you know like.but when its just me and Crope and you, its playful and were bonding..but..its just.."

He looked at Elphaba who was staring right back at him.

"You..mean a lot to me, you know?"

"I do?"

Avaric laughed, taking another sip.

"Yeah heh you do, more than I thought you would, I really glad I met you..I mean..I was so..was a horrible person before, I didn't care about how people felt and.."

Elphaba laughed.

"I put you in your fucking place"

Avaric laughed as well, sitting his can on his knee.

"I thank you for that, a lot!"

Elphaba opened her can, clinking it against Avarics.

"To new..friendships"

Avaric smiled.

"To new friendships"

Elphaba doesn't know how much times goes by, but soon she was more than what you would say was tipsy, she was cackling at every word Avaric said, Avaric doing the same with her.

"Oh fuck me"

Avaric choked on his beer, Elphaba burst out laughing some more.

"You good dumbass?"

Avaric pounded his fist against his chest, his face red.

"Y-Yes! Fucking hell!"

Elphaba leaned over, grabbing a tissue that next to a lotion bottle, picking the small box up, nearly tearing out a bunch out as she dabbed his chin that had beer all over it, then down his shirt.

Avaric breathed in slowly as the tissue brushed over him, He looked up to see Elphaba smiling in a way he had never seen her before.

"Avaric"

Elphaba leaned against him, her hand went down his arm, her fingers interlocking with his.

"I..just thank you for..this..I've been..not myself lately, god I hate.."

Avaric squeezed her hand.

"What? You hate what?"

"Myself"

Avaric pulled Elphaba into a hug.

"Elphaba, seriously..You..I literally just went on about how much you meant to me and..I've been where you are at..like I said I was a douche and you helped me..let me help you, please"

Elphaba pulled back, looking Avaric in the eye as she raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"How would you _help_ me exactly?"

Avaric smiled, pulling Elphaba closer to him, brushing a strand of her black hair behind her ear.

"I have one idea if you're interested"

Elphaba sat her beer on the table, leaning back on the couch.

"I'm listening"


	13. Oh Honey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba makes an deal with Avaric, leading her to making a decision that will affect her life.

Elphaba held onto Avaric's shoulder, the man above was pounding into her, her nails scrapping into his neck as she moaned.

"Oh, I needed this, I really needed this"

Avaric laughed, slowing his movements.

"Not bad huh?"

"We aren't supposed to be talking, apart of the deal"

Avaric looked down at her, she had a smirk on her face, though her eyes were screwed shut.

"You literally were just talking before me!"

Elphaba laughed, her hands moving down his body, stopping on the dip of his hips.

"I was talking to myself...now just..move hard..please"

Avaric complied, quickening his pelvic movements fast and harder than before, the green woman shrieked as she gripped his hips.

"Oh! Mmm!"

Elphaba could see Glinda, the blondes piercing blue eyes before you, the memory of her small frame tingling against her lips and the palm of her hands.

"I'm.."

Avaric moaned out, his hands on her hips as he drilled into Elphaba, the womans breasts moved up and down in motion with each one of his thrusts, he looked back up.

_"this is for her, to help her, you told her you wouldn't look"_

"Elphaba, I'm sorry but how close are you? Like I'm..really close"

Elphaba kept her eyes shut, her words coming out in a soft whisper-like manner.

"Almost..there..don't stop"

With that, Avaric laid his head next to her shoulder, Elphaba turned her head, her breath tickling his ear. Avaric shivered, causing the woman to chuckle, her hands landing in his hair.

"Oh fuck"

Elphaba arched up, her arms wrapping around his body as her lower body shook, Avaric holding onto her hips while slowly stopping his thrusts.

"Can we talk now?"

Elphaba had her head on his shoulder, but he could hear her mumble a short yes against his skin.

"So..am i fired?"

Elphaba leaned back to look at Avaric.

"What?"

"In your own words Boss, you said if I didn't impress you for your first time with a man..I was fired, so?"

Elphaba smoothed down Avarics hair, who smiled at the gesture.

"You're fired"

Avaric mouth dropped.

"Just kidding, you...were great, thank you"

Elphaba groaned as the man threw his arms in the air, cheering for himself.

"Avaric..you're still.."

Avaric looked down, mouth parting.

"Oh, sorry"

"Just..pull out"

She leaned back, Avaric grabbing the base of his penis and pulled out, all while looking straight ahead. He then rolled over to lay next to Elphaba, who was just gazing at the ceiling.

"You good El?, not having second thoughts? I saw this show were the lesbian had sex with her male friend and she threw up right after, you don't need to throw up right?!"

"No, shut up"

Elphaba pulled his sheet over her chest, leaning on her side to talk to him.

"I'm..just..thinking"

"About?"

"Glinda"

Avaric nodded, shifting in his bed.

"How is she in bed?"

"Avaric!"

Elphaba slapped his shoulder.

"Come on! I thought we told each other everything now"

"Not the people we slept with!"

"We just had sex!"

"I..touche"

Elphaba laughed, looking back at the ceiling as she laid down.

"She was..great"

"Just great"

"No, she was..I don't know how to describe it"

"That good?"

"Yup"

"Damn, Blondie has skills if you she leave you without a normal train of thought while thinking about it"

Avaric sat up, looking down and grabbing the condom, tossing it in the trashcan next to the bed, before leaning down and opening his drawer and grabbing a pair of clean underwear.

"You thristy?"

Elphaba nodded, sitting up as Avaric tossed a water bottle at her.

"Your..clothes are downstairs, I'll go get them"

Elphaba nodded, placing a pillow behind her back as she leaned back against the bed, sipping on her water as Avaric left the room.

Her mind kept racing about what she had done.

She had sex with Avaric.

And slightly enjoyed it.

Probably because she was thinking about Glinda for the last half hour the two were mashing parts with each other.

She also thought about the little agreement they both made and agreed to.

Elphaba was friends with benefits with Avaric, a man of all people. She knew there was no way she was going to gain feelings but with Avaric being the literal definition of a straight man, hell he was the picture that showed up if you looked up 'Heterosexual Male'.

She could have gone and found a random hookup like she would have done before but right now she needed someone she could trust...and Avaric was right there for the taking.

The green woman told him before they both did anything that, she needed to get Glinda and Crope off her mind for a little while and somehow that turned into Elphaba straddling Avaric after he explained what he could for her.

If he gained feelings for her or is she somehow did, which Elphaba doubted she would, they would end whatever was going on between as soon as possible.

There were womanly things about Avaric..like his eyes and..

Yeah no, he was pure testosterone. No doubt about it, that's why she kept her eyes shut.

Avaric came back in, holding her clothes in a hamper, dropping it on the bed.

"I believe this is everything"

"Thanks"

Avaric nodded, walking back out to give her privacy before stopping, looking back for a moment.

"If..you need a place to crash you know, just come over..anytime"

* * *

Elphaba waved at Avaric as he shut his door, now gone from her vision, she opened the drivers side door of her truck and jumped in, buckling up before driving off down the road and on route to Boqs.

She pulled over, right in front of the apartment. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and got out, walking straight to the door and pressed the buzzer.

Waiting and waiting, till she heard Nessa's tired voice through the speaker.

"Hello?"

"It's me Nessie"

"Fabala, heyyy uh one moment, I'll be down"

Elphaba leaned against the wall, wishing she had not had forgotten her keys this morning before work but with all that stress about seeing Crope, her mind just went haywire.

She looked up when the door opened, Nessa with her crutches, smiling.

"So you've been gone...a while"

"I was at Avarics"

"Right sure...or was that your excuse while you were out with some woman"

Elphaba walked in, looking down at her sister.

"Nope, I was with Av"

Nessa nodded, using her crutches and walked forward to the steps.

"You can use the elevator Ness"

Nessa looked back and laughed.

"Where is the fun in that?!"

Once in the apartment, Elphaba shut the door, looking around at the place as she looked down.

She headed straight to the loft, Nessa jumped on her bed and went right underneath the blankets, sighing.

"Goodnight Fabala"

Elphaba laid down on the cot.

"Good night"

She couldn't fall asleep, just listening to the sound of rain hitting the window and Boqs soft snores.

Elphaba sat up after 30 minutes of just staring at the ceiling.

"I can't do this"

When Nessa and Boq woke up the next morning, Elphaba was gone...clothes missing and the cot that was on the floor as well.

All there was left was a note on the counter, saying...

_you deserve each other._

* * *

Glinda sat on her bed, Fiyero laying down next to her on his phone, he was looking through venues for the wedding, a gleam in his eye as he scrolled down.

"Babe, look at this one, its so cool"

Glinda looked at the screen.

"Honey, thats an ad for a bouncy house"

Fiyero chuckled, looking up at Glinda.

"May I have a bouncy house at our wedding?"

Glinda laughed, tossing her phone next to her as she leaned down to kiss Fiyero, the man couldn't help but smile against her lips.

"So...bouncy house, yay or nay?"

"If you so desperately need one then..I'll look into it"

"For meee"

"For you"

Fiyero grinned wide, stroking the side of Glindas face.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Everyday, 24/7"

Fiyero laughed, snuggling into Glinda. Both dose off soon after.

A chime wakes Glinda up, her phone shining bright on her bedside table, causing her eyes to fell like they were burning due to the brightness.

She picks her phone up, accepting the call.

"Hello?"

Her eyes are shut.

_"Hey Glin"_

Now open as she heard the voice.

"Elphaba?"

_"Yup, I didn't think you would pick up"_

Glinda sat up on her bed, pulling the covers off as she slipped into her slippers, heading downstairs.

"Well..I don't know how to respond to that"

_"How are you?"_

Glinda sat down on her sofa.

"Good, having tons of fun with Fiyero doing wedding planning, You?"

_"I miss you"_

"You..miss me?"

_"Thats what I said, I admit it"_

Glinda heard a knock on the front door, heading straight to it, still talking to Elphaba.

"One moment Elphaba"

She opened the door..

Low and behold right there infront of her, Elphaba Thropp stood there, phone up by her face as Glinda stared.

"Hmm..I'm going to hang up now..I have company with..you"

Elphaba heard the end chime and put her phone in her pocket.

"What do you want..exactly?"

"What I've done a few good times already, apologize and ask if you would atleast be my friend"

Glinda had her hand on the door, she could just slam the door, go back to bed and be with Fiyero or she could stay and talk with Elphaba.

"Don't apologize, please don't...it's not your fault, I..caused all this I should have never tried to start anything with you, it was so wrong of me and I am so sorry"

"Glinda you don-"

"No! Listen! You were in a bad headspace, you were freshly out of a relationship and fuck for some goddamn reason I couldn't get you out of my head and fuck!"

Glinda began laughing, rubbing her forehead.

"I fucking got off to you in my bathtub, You! Not Fiyero! Not the guy i'm engaged with, You!"

Elphaba stood in shock, this conversation went to 100 real quick.

"You what?"

Glinda froze, realizing what she had said.

"I..masturbated while thinking about..you"

Elphaba looked down, nodding.

"Oh..uh..wasn't expecting that at all"

"I made things more awkward...didn't i?"

Elphaba held her hand up, her thumb and pointer finger only an inch apart.

"Just a little bit"

Elphaba put her hand out, Glinda stared for a moment before grabbing her hand, pulling Elphaba towards her in a hug.

"I missed you too Elphie"

"Does this mean I'm invited to the wedding?"

Glinda laughed, looking up at Elphaba who held a huge grin on her face.

"Yes, of course!"

Glinda pulled her into another hug, squeezing tight as she laughed, Elphaba doing the same.

"I um..I'm leaving for a little while.."

Glinda pulled back, confusion surfacing on her face she scanned Elphaba up and down.

"I don't understand..what-what do you mean?"

Elphaba pulled herself away, her hands in her pocket.

"I need some time..to find myself I guess I don't know but I'll be here for the wedding..I promise"

Glinda felt her heart ache, she could see her vision blur as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh okay, I..goodbye?"

Elphaba nodded, walking backwards.

"This isn't goodbye my sweet, I'll be back"

Glinda walked forward, Elphaba stopped moving.

"Where are you going? Exactly?"

Elphaba scrunched her face, looking behind her at her truck.

"I..don't know but I'll be with a friend...Avaric, one of my roofers"

Glinda held her hand on Elphabas arm, biting her lip as she looked at the truck, she could see the man, legs up on the dashboard as he held one arm out the window.

"Be safe, please"

Elphaba pulled Glindas hand off her arm, kissing her knuckle as she walked away.

She didn't look back.


	14. Bambi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba and Avaric begin their little road trip.
> 
> No one knows what the hell is going on.
> 
> (Sounds like my physics class)

"What do you mean she's gone?!"

Crope ran across his room, throwing on clothes as he sat his phone on his bed, pressing the speaker button on the screen.

"I don't know! She just left a note and disappeared Cro!"

"What the fuck Munch-Boq! Oh fuck!"

Crope slipped on the end of his jeans.

"Crope? You there?"

Crope's phone was next to his face, he groaned as he grabbed his phone.

"Yes...so Elphaba is M.I.A?"

"Basically"

"Have you tried calling her?"

"Yes, it goes straight to voicemail"

"Is..Thropp Junior okay?"

Boq was quiet for a moment, then sighed.

"Nessa is..sad, She's blaming herself and I don't know why, I..you need to come over"

Crope pulled his pants up, grabbing his shoes and tossing them on as well.

"She's been in bed all day Cro"

Crope couldn't believe this.

Elphaba wouldn't just ditch her life, her sister, friends...but she did and Crope felt a pinch of guilt enter his chest as he went to Boqs.

"This is my fault"

* * *

"El, wanna eat?"

Elphaba looked up from the passenger seat, looking at Avaric.

"Yeah, sure"

Avaric pulled over, turning the ignition off. Elphaba hopped out, walking over to Avaric as he got out, a smile on his face.

They were probably three or four hours away from home, Elphaba had turned off her phone because she knew one of her friends was going to be calling her nonstop.

Elphaba stared at the people at the truck stop, by the looks of it it was probably around 12 or 1 A.M.

"You good El?"

Elphaba nodded, reaching for Avarics hand.

"A lot of people"

"I'll protect you Bambi"

Elphaba smiled, both continued walking towards the crowd of people, who looked really drunk as they danced.

"This bar looks..crazy"

"Well so are we"

Avaric pulled Elphaba in, the woman huddling close to him as they pushed through the people, it was so hot she could feel sweat forming on her hairline.

"What do you want?, I'm paying"

Elphaba sat in the booth next to Avaric, looking at the menu.

"You don't have to Av"

"No let me, please"

Elphaba grinned.

"Then I'll get the most expensive dish"

Avaric laughed.

"You are so fucking hard headed, I swear!"

Elphaba laughed, handing the menu to him.

"I'm just going to get a salad"

"You sure?"

"Yeah annnnnnnnd oooh! Some shots of tequila my dear sir"

"Of course Madame"

The waiter came by, took their orders and left, Elphaba looked away as she noticed how the waiter was staring at her from the kitchen window, more than likely staring at her green skin.

"If that guy bothers you, he has a big storm coming"

"Avaric...I'm fine"

"I know just..I'm not going to let him..eye you like that...like you're an object for fucks sake, now I know why woman say men suck"

"Not all guys..suck..just the sickos out there do"

Elphaba leaned closer to Avaric, pulling his arm around her body.

"Just so he thinks I'm taken"

Avaric nodded, pulling Elphaba closer, his gaze now on the waiter.

"He better"

* * *

"Nessa? Boq?"

When Crope walked in the last thing he expected to see was Nessa and Boq spooning on the couch, Boq looked up. He raised a hand and waved at Crope.

"What..is..going..on?"

Boq raised a finger to his lips, a small hush.

"She is asleep, I managed to get her out of bed but..then..this happened"

He had his arm around Nessa, the girl snuggled into his chest, causing the man to turn red.

"She's..so adorable"

Crope smiled as he sat across from them, sitting in the sofa, drinking his morning coffee.

"She'll be fine Boq, as long as she is with you"

Boq smiled, looking at Nessa.

"Yeah"

Crope had his phone out, looking at photos of him and Elphaba.

"I miss her and she's barely been gone long"

"It's okay Crope, she's with Avaric"

Crope looked up, wide eyed.

"What?"

"She's with Avaric"

"Who told you that?"

"Glinda, she sent me a dm"

Crope pulled his knees to his chest.

"Why is she with Avaric of all people..I mean the guy is you know..he's not the brightest person"

Boq laughed, stiffling the sound with his hand.

"Are you jealous?"

"No"

"Oh my god, you are"

"Boq, I'm just worried for her..I've been a horrible friend"

Boq eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

Crope looked down, sitting his coffee on the table.

"I..might have been..avoiding her"

"What? Do you know what that would do to her? She can't handle that Cro, no wonder she had been acting weird, leaving anytime you came over..Oh my god I am so dumb"

Crope groaned, leaning back on the sofa.

"I..have to find her and apologize..she can't keep on thinking I hate her, I don't she..she"

His phone rang, Crope looked on the screen, a tear going down his cheek as he read the name.

_{Incoming call : Elphaba}_

* * *

Elphaba laughed as she watched Avaric down a shot of tequila, the man coughing at the rough sensation it left in his throat, plugging his nose.

"Av! Slow down!"

She leaned against him, the man laughing as he hicupped, again and again while trying to tell his brain to take deep breaths but that was going nowhere as they both laughed and both seriously drunk.

"Avaric, I'm going to go use the restroom, be back soon"

"Okay El"

Elphaba walked down, looking at the lit up restroom sign at the end of the booths, the waiter eyeing her as she passed by.

She opened the door, walking in, heading straight into the first stall she saw that was unoccupied.

It sent shivers down her spine knowing she was alone and that only pursued her to pee faster, fastening up her pants and opening the stall door.

She peered out, looking both ways..she was still alone.

Thank god.

Elphaba went straight to the sink, getting some soap and began washing her hands. She dried them and pushed through the door but was stopped before she could walk out.

The waiter right infront of her.

"Hello"

Elphaba glared.

"Can you move?"

"Be polite darling"

Elphaba smiled.

"Can you please get out of my fucking way?"

The waiter practically growled at her.

"No"

"Uh yes, move"

Elphaba tried to walk by him, but he put his arm between her and the door, she was blocked in.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me, my..husband won't be okay with this."

The waiter walked closer, Elphaba stood her ground, teeth grinding together as she clenched her fists.

"Back off before I beat the shit out of you"

"I don't think you should be making-"

Crunch.

Elphaba raised her fist, colliding with the mans face, sending ripples through his flesh from the impact of the punch.

The waiter stumbled back, clenching his nose.

"What the fuck!"

"Fuck you"

Elphaba pushed him into the wall as she walked by, speed walking her way to Avaric, who quickly noticed how distressed she looked.

"El, you good?"

"Let's go now"

She grabbed his hand, dragging the man out of the booth as he tossed a small wad of cash on the table.

"Elphaba!"

Once they got to the truck, Elphaba hopped in, slamming the door shut.

"Elphaba, what is wrong?"

Elphaba stopped moving, letting go out of the seatbelt as she turned to Avaric.

"Take off your pants"

Avaric mouth parted.

"What?"

Elphaba leaned over, unbuttoning the top of his shirt.

"I want to fuck you, take off your pants"

"Right now?"

"Yes now, god I need you"

Avaric shook his head, grabbing Elphabas hands to stop her.

"El, you aren't thinking right...what happened? Let's talk..that always makes you feel better"

Elphaba pulled her hands away, looking at Avaric's pant zipper, she bit her lip looking at the dent in his pants.

"I don't feel like talking right now but I really need this..you"

She went back to umbuttoning his shirt, pulling the last button off, though Avaric told her to calm down, think about what she was doing, she still continued moving past his hands that were trying to hold onto her and pulled down the zipper, her hand moving up and down along his boner.

"Elphaba! You are...gay remember! Vaginas Yes! Penis No!..well..in our current situation-"

"Do I look like I care? You have a condom right?

He let out a awkward, somewhat scared laugh, watching as Elphaba began looking in the glove compartment. She looked back at Avaric when he didn't respond to her question.

"What happened to helping each other needs? You know what.. fuck it..no protection"

Avaric was lost for words, Elphaba was going way too far, practically ignoring every single thing they had agreed to.

Elphaba looked at Avaric, her hand on his penis, his hand on her shoulder to keep her from trying to straddle him.

"Oh, I see..you need.."

"Elphaba stop, you aren-oh fuck"

Avaric groaned, Elphaba just went for it.

"El..stop, listen to me...you're drunk, you are going to hate yourself after this"

Elphaba pulled up, looking Avaric in the eye.

"I already hate myself dumbass"

Then went back down, bobbing her head.

Avaric had his hand by his mouth, biting into the side of his hand.

Then made a last minute decision.

He pulled Elphabas head up, making eye contact with the woman, her brown eyes staring back into his, her bottom lip quivering.Elphaba peeled herself away, leaning back in the seat.

"What am I doing! Fuck..I'm so sorry"

Avaric looked away from Elphaba, the woman crying in her seat.

"I'm messed up Av, so fucking messed up"

Avaric leaned over, pulling her into a hug.

"It's okay Elphaba"

Elphaba sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I..I please forgive me, I'm sorry Av! I-I"

"Shh Shhh"

Avaric held her close, her head in the crook of his neck.

After a few moments, Elphaba pulled back, a small sincere smile on her face, she leaned in, giving Avaric a kiss on the lips.

"Oh wow, I am gay.. like really gay"

Avaric laughed, causing Elphaba to laugh as well, the look of pure disgust disappearing from her face from when she kissed him.

"Like we didn't already know that El"

"Oh shut up and..fix your pants, let's go find a motel"

Avaric did his pants, starting the ignition of her truck. 

Elphaba got out her phone from the cup holder, turning it on, once it did she looked at her screensaver. 

"I think we need to go over this friends with benefits deal..again"

Avaric nodded.

"Are you sick of my dick yet?"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, clicking on Crope's number.

"Av..I have been sick of it since before we started whatever the fuck this is"

Avaric laughed.

"Not everyday you can say you have a lesbian fuck buddy"

* * *

Glinda yawned, her arms over her head as she stretched her limbs.

Fiyero was up, she could hear him downstairs, doing whatever Fiyero would usually do and she had a good idea what.

"Yero? Babe?"

Glinda walked down the stairs, tying her robe.

Fiyero was dusting the counter, again. Then walked over and grabbed some wipes, cleaning every single surface in the kitchen and living room..again.

"Fiyero, it is 5 in the morning..what are you doing up?"

Fiyero threw a wipe in the trashcan, opening the lid with the motion button on the top, something he enjoyed since he wouldn't have to touch the disgusting germs that laid themselves all over the lid.

"Cleaning"

"Rather loudly"

Fiyero turned red, sitting the box of wipes on the counter.

"Sorry, do you want a coffee Babe?"

"Sure"

Fiyero went to the espresso machine before stopping, Glinda calling out to him.

"Just plain old coffee, use the old coffeemaker in the corner"

Fiyero looked at the piece of junk in the corner of the counter, he didn't even know that they still had that thing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes Fiyero, do you need help..making me a cup?"

"No! It..I like the espresso machine more and.."

"Fiyero..I don't want an espresso..I want a black coffee"

Fiyero nodded, walking over to the old coffee maker, lightly touching the handle as he pulled it out.

"When is the last time this got cleaned?"

Glinda laughed.

"I thought that would be something you would know"

Fiyero chuckled, sitting the jug back down as he bent down and got the coffee packets out from the bottom cabinet.

A knock on the door scared both Fiyero and Glinda, the man dropping the contents of the coffee on the floor.

"Damn it"

Glinda stood up.

"I'll check the door, you handle that alright?"

Fiyero nodded, walking to the broom in the closet.

Glinda skipped down the hallway, opening the door, smiling at the person in front of her.

"Hi.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think every single one of these characters are going to suffer at least once before anyone is actually happy.


	15. Trust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glinda has her Bachelorette party.
> 
> Elphaba decides if she wants to return home, Avaric helps her.

Glinda pressed the call button, Elphabas name on the screen of her phone as she paced around in the bathroom, away from Fiyero.

"Come on, pick up"

She held her phone by her ear, looking in the mirror as her reflection.

She looked like she hadn't slept in a week which...isn't an understatement since she probably had.

Elphaba being apart of the problem besides the actual wedding planning and other urgent things she needed to do.

She heard a small voice on the end of the line.

_"this is my voicemail box, Frex if its you..which I doubt it is, fuck off. Anyone else leave a message after the beep"_

Great.

"Hey Elphi..Elphaba, it's me..again. I just wanted to know if you were going to be able to make it to my bachelorette party..I would lov-like if you were there, call me back"

This was the 10th time in the last week, going straight to voicemail, Elphaba had not been picking up her calls not since the last time they had both seen one another by the front door of her house.

Glinda headed out of the bathroom, shutting the door silently.

She walked downstairs, smiling as Pfannee, Milla and one other girl she didn't really know sat on the sofa, all laughing with one another.

"Hi ladies!"

"Heeey Miss Tigelaar!"

Glinda laughed, sitting down next to Pfannee, the woman instantly pulling her into an cuddle, squeezing the blonde hard in her arms, Glinda squealing as she hugged back.

"Pfan! Can't breathe!"

* * *

Elphaba sighed, Avaric next to her on the bed, one arm draped over his abdomen as he slept.

"Hey Crope"

She had been keeping up with her friend, telling them where she and Avaric had been, where they were heading which they both had just been making last minute decisions.

She had only been talking to him.

_"El, how you've been?"_

God was she happy to hear his voice.

"I..I'm good Cro, I'm doing..better I guess"

She could hear Crope chuckle.

_"that..that's good El, I..we miss you. A lot. When do you think you'll be back?"_

Now that was a question Elphaba did not know the answer to.

Finally feeling free, being on the road with a friend. No stress or fear, no fucking romantic issues.

Just her and Avaric doing whatever the hell they want.

While still rationing out how much money they were spending.

Elphaba was thrown out of her thoughts when Avaric woke up, smiling at her as he leaned over, mouthing "Crope?"

Elphaba nodded, "Crope I'll talk to you later okay?"

_"oh...okay you better or I'll will spam you nonstop that you will hate me so much"_

Elphaba laughed.

"There is nothing in the world that can get me to hate you"

_"are you sure about that?"_

Elphaba groaned, making Avaric laugh.

"Except for fucking memes and shit, goodjob Crope, I hate you now"

_"noooo!"_

"Love you Cro"

_"Love you too El"_

She sat her phone down next to her, looking at Avaric who still held a grin on his face.

"Why you looking at me like that?"

Avaric shrugged his shoulders, his smile faltering.

"When..this _deal_ of ours is over..are things..going to be weird..awkward between us?"

"Only if you make it awkward Av, you good?"

Avaric shrugged once more, leaning back down on his back.

"I..don't know if I thought this through..like at first it was just the adrenanline pumping in me, pushing me to do this..for you and.."

Elphaba leaned over on her elbow, looking at Crope.

"Please don't tell me you..have feelings?"

Avaric mouth parted, shaking his head.

"No, I..let's just say..this..what we have been doing has...opened some things in my eyes..other types of feelings"

"I..don't understand"

"Me either"

Avaric let out a laugh, looking at Elphaba whose eyebrows raised.

"I'll..explain it later..when I'm ready"

Elphaba nodded, looking over at the bedside table and grabbing the bottle of wine they had bought.

"Want a drink Av?"

"Please and thank you"

* * *

_"Please and thank you"_

Crope held his phone in his hand, taking shallow breathes, thinking in his head.

"What the hell these two doing? And why is Avaric all of a sudden having emotional problems?, What did he mean by deal?"

Oh my god was Elphaba doing drugs?!

He continued walking, looking at his phone once more, he should hang up..thats what a good friend would do, respect their friends privacy and...

_"god..we are so dumb El"_

_"You can say that again"_

_"god..we are so dumb El"_

_"Fuck off!"_

Crope smiled at hearing Elphaba cackle, her laugh booming through his phone.

Nope..he was gonna keep listening to this. It was getting quite interesting.

He headed up the steps to Boqs apartment, keeping his phone close to his ear to not miss a word that was said.

He put his phone down when Boq opened the door, grinning as he walked in, holding the door open for his friend.

"What's-"

"Shh!"

Crope pointed to his phone, Boq just stared confused, then whispered to Crope.

"What?"

"I..am 'spying' in on Elphaba and Avaric..they..I don't know"

Boq scowled.

"Just hang up, thats rude..respect her space man"

"But Boq, they are..acting weird"

"What do you mean by 'weird'?"

"I don't know"

The two ran over to the couch, sitting on the sofa, Nessa who had just woken up, walked over with her crutches, yawning.

"Hel-"

"SHH!"

Crope froze hearing Elphaba's voice.

_"Crope?..You gotta be fucking kidding me"_

"Heyyy El"

Crope could see Elphaba's all too familar scowl in his head, he was screwed.

"Sorry umm-"

No voice but a silent buzz...she had hung up.

* * *

Elphaba sat her phone back down, her stress levels back up.

"Uh! I..fuck man"

Avaric came back in the room, a small tray of food in his hands.

"What is it?"

Elphaba sat up, grabbing the plate on the tray.

"Crope..he..nothing"

Avaric sat the fray on the bedside table, walking back next to Elphaba as he pulled her into an embrace, the woman groaning below him.

Avaric began singing.

"Oh! Elphaba! You'll be fine!! Don't let you worries get you down!! I will be right by your side!! Through this wild ride!! With....You!!!"

Elphaba began laughing, covering her face in his chest.

"Oh shut the fuck up, I can't handle your humour right now"

"Ohhh...you still warming up to me"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, punching Avaric on the shoulder.

"I...it's never to early to have sex right?"

Avaric shrugged, tugging at his belt buckle as he began his descent onto Elphaba.

"I don't think so"

Elphaba unbuttoned the top of flannel, going down slowly on each button as she stared at Avaric, how could a man so sweet look so menacing?

Was that the right word? Cute? Hot? Sexy?

Was he..

Was she..

Could she actually be turned on?

Nah, no way.

"Okay..thought it was just me"

* * *

Glinda sat in the chair, smiling at Pfannee, Milla, Shenshen and a few other woman who had showed up to her bachelorette party.

"How do you feel Glinda?!"

Glinda took a sip of her water, continuing her smile.

"Umm..great!"

All the women giggled.

"Being engaged must be so awesome! Especially because you have a hot soon to be husband"

"Hahah yeah..yeah"

Glinda looked down at her phone, still no replies from Elphaba.

The moment Elphaba tried to call her, she was going to get payback and ignore her call.

"Fiyero is the best-"

Ring!

Glinda looked at her screensaver, a grin on her face.

_{incoming call : Elphie}_

Glinda screeched in her head, finally! Elphaba was calling her!

"One moment, I need to answer this"

Glinda ran by Pfannee, who yelled after her.

"Glin! Where you going girl?!?"

The blonde ran up the steps into her room, grinning wide as she answered the call.

"Elphie thank god-"

_"oh fuckk"_

Glinda's mouth dropped to the ground, her breath hitched, air stopping from reaching her lungs.

Was Elphaba...

No!

Yes?

No, Elphaba she..she..wasn't..maybe she didn't hear that right maybe she stubbed her toe or..

_"that feels so good"_

Yeah no, she was doing...something sexual.

Glinda held her phone by her face, mouth dry as she listened to Elphaba's moans.

God was she loud, Glinda never thought her voice could get to the level but she had been proven wrong.

Her chest ached, her...lower region was burning, for no god damn reason! God she felt like such a perv! 

She needed to hang up but she couldn't.

_"god gl..fuck I wish gli-"_

And Glinda didn't know why.

But not until she heard a groan, a deep moan that was not Elphaba, not her..

Elphaba wasn't, she couldn't seriously be doing this, she wouldn't! That wasn't Elphie.

She peeled her phone away from her face, she listened to her head, she had to.

Glinda felt sick to her stomach now, her chest burning and legs shaking as she lowered her phone by her side, thoughts running around in the big head of hers.

"Glin?"

Pfannee walked in, confused by why the blondes face was so..so so red.

Glinda hung up, looking down at the floor as she walked straight passed her friend, Pfannee just watched.

"Glin! Hey! What's wrong?"

Glinda ran down the steps, jumping over the last two as she grabbed her jacket from the coat rack, Pfannee on her tail.

"I..uh..need to go"

Pfannee just shook her head.

"What do you mean? Today is all about you! You've been planning this all-"

"I know Pfannee! I need to be alone! Just-"

All her friends crowded together at the end of the hall, watching in shock..they had never seen the blonde raise her voice like that..never seen her so..angry.

Glinda turned away, opening the door and ran out, getting into her car and drove off, leaving all the women questioning on what was going on in her goddamn head right now..

Pfannee wasn't going to let her leave like that, not her best friend...

* * *

Elphaba froze, hearing the end chime on her phone, Avaric still moving inside of her as she reached down, her phone by her back.

"Oh fuck!"

Avaric took that as to move faster.

"No! Avaric! Stop! Now!"

Elphaba pushed the man off of her, he fell back by the brute force of the woman, falling on the ground.

"Shit! Shit!"

She looked at the screen.

Glinda's picture and name showed up, now gray as the call had ended.

"She..oh fuck Av! I..no no no no..NO!"

Avaric made a face, a distressed and scared face as he bent down to grab his clothes.

"Maybe..she didn't hear..anything?"

Elphaba sat up, grabbing her clothes and tossing them on, running around the motel room as she started packing their belongings.

"What are you doing?"

Avaric zipped his pants up, tucking his shirt in.

"Going back home"

"Now?"

"Yes! I..her wedding is in two days! I said I would be back before and now..I have this to worry about and-pack your shit, we need to go in the next ten minutes"

Avaric did so, when they finished they checked out of the motel, running in the rain to the truck as they tossed their bags in the back seat.

Avaric climbed in the drivers seat, Elphaba in the passenger as she pulled her phone back out, dialing Glinda's number.

_"Hey! This is Glinda! You know that of course! Leave a message after the beep! Beeeep! Haha..yeah but leave a message after the beep"_

Voicemail.

_"Hey! This is Glinda! You know that of course! Leave a message after the beep! Beeeep! Haha..yeah but leave a message after the beep"_

Voicemail.

_"Hey! This is Glinda! You know that of course! Leave a message after the beep! Beeeep! Haha..yeah but leave a message after the beep"_

Voicemail.

"Glinda...come on..please"

Elphaba pulled her knees up to her chest, decideing to text her instead, maybe that would work?

**[elphaba: Glinda! Hey! Please return my calls]**

**[elphaba: I need to explain myself!]**

**[elphaba: i'm sorry my sweet]**

Elphaba felt the ache in her chest.

She had been trying so hard to push Glinda away, thats why she did this goddamn trip or whatever the fuck it was.

Thats why she decided to fuck Avaric...to get that blonde out of her head so her life could go back to normal, she could just be who she was again and avoid all her feelings that just..she couldn't deal with those emotions much longer.

Elphaba wiped the tears off her face, looking out the window, wishing for all this to just be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..person who talked about the butt dial..
> 
> I literally died, mild deja vu as well since that was exactly what I was doing, just taking my time with it I guess.
> 
> Also because I didn't want it to be Crope, mans suffered enough.


	16. Stay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba returns.

Avaric pulled into Glindas driveway, Elphaba hopped out and ran to her front door, pounding then pressing the doorbell over and over again, rapidly, tiring her finger.

The door opened and instead of Glinda...

Milla stood there, her smile disappearing when she recongnized the green woman, her hand gripped the edge of the door.

"Uh..hey Milla? What are you doing here?"

Milla stared back.

"I could ask the same about you..I'm here for Glinda's bachelorette party, why are you here?"

"For Glinda, Can...May you tell her I'm here"

Milla shrugged, picking the ends of her nails.

"Gonna cost you"

"Fucking hell Milla really?"

"Money...Glinda info..ooooh"

Elphaba nodded, growling as she pulled out her wallet, shoving two-ten dollar bills in Milla's open hand.

"Glinda please"

Milla laughed, looking at the money in her hand.

"She just left"

"Are you fucking-Milla!"

"Byeee, thanks for the cash...Elphie"

Milla shut the door, Elphaba clenched her fist.

"I'm gonna-oh my god!"

Elphaba scowled as she ran back to the truck.

"Well?"

"I can't believe I had relationship with that bitch"

"Was that Milla?"

"She-oh I wanna"

Elphaba played out how she felt, little punches in the air infront of her, as she let out some growls.

"Okay Rocky, calm down"

Elphaba took deep breathes, looking out the window.

"I..I don't know where she could be"

"Crope?"

Elphaba shrugged.

"I..no..I mean..She knows Tibbett..she told be she works with him so..maybe Cropes I..fuck"

Avaric started the igniton once more, pulling out of the driveway and back onto the road.

"Let's go and see but.."

"Is she isn't there..go to Boqs, they..should see me before her..their my family".

* * *

Glinda pressed the buzzer, waiting for a response.

"Hello..Boq? Nessarose?"

"We got you Blondie"

It was Nessa.

Glinda waved to the younger thropp as she opened the door for her.

"How are you Nessarose?"

Nessa laughed.

"Um..good, you aren't since you are calling me by..that"

Glinda nodded, walking to the elevator, Nessa groaning.

"Seriously"

"I'm not in the mood for stairs"

"Oh my god! You really aren't okay"

The ride in the elevator was silent, Nessa just humming to the sound of the chains rattling inside as the box was dragged up.

"I hate tiny spaces"

Nessa shivered on disgust just thinking about it.

The women walked down the hallway, Nessa put the key in the lock, twisting it and opened the door.

Boq walked out of his room, nude.

Then looked at Glinda and covered his body with his arms.

"I told you to get dressed Boq"

Boq ran back to his room, tripping on the way in, Glinda choked back a laugh.

"Why was he..nake-oh"

Nessa nodded, closing the door behind them as she walked to Boqs room, talking her way there.

"I don't want to say you came at the wrong time but..you came at the wrong time"

Glinda didn't respond, just walked over to the sofa and sat down.

Boq and Nessa came back out a few moments later.

The poor munchkin was red, not daring to look at Glinda as he sat down next to her.

"So..um..how you doin?"

Glinda shrugged.

"I just", she thought for a moment "Elphaba is gay right?"

Nessa laughed.

"That's what she told me, did she say something to you?"

Glinda licked the side of her mouth, sighing then leaned back on the sofa.

"I..umm..lets just say, I got a call from her..and lets say this call was..probably not supposed to happen and.."

"Glinda get it out"

"Elphaba butt dialed me while she was having sex"

Nessa nodded, grabbing her coffee from the table.

"Can't say that hasn't happen before"

"That's..uh..I think it was with a man"

Nessa spit out her coffee, Boq finally looked up, eyes wide.

"You're kidding, Elphaba she..she is pure lesbian"

"I heard a man grunt in my ear, unless Elphaba or what woman she was banging has some deep man animal grunts-"

The door slammed open, Elphaba ran in...freezing in her steps.

"Oh...um..hey"

She waved, chest heaving as she dropped her bags on the floor.

Crope and Avaric walked in behind her, tossing the rest of her bags on the floor next to her.

"Glinda..you..fu-hello! I..damn"

Crope laid an arm around her.

"Words darling, use your words"

"Can't you see I'm trying"

Elphaba looked back at the blonde, who stared back, mouth agape. Glinda then stood up, walking over till she stopped in front of Elphaba.

"Glinda...look"

Slap.

Elphaba stumbled back into Avaric.

Everyone gasped, mouth agape at the two women.

Elphaba held her stinging cheek in her head, her gaze on Glinda.

"Okay...I deserved that"

"You really fucking did Elphaba"

"Damn..didn't call me Elphie"

Glinda pulled Elphaba forward.

"A part of me wants to slap you again or hug you"

Elphaba chuckled.

"I prefer hugs"

Glinda wrapped her arms around Elphaba.

"Me too"

Glinda pulled back.

"Now explain that fucking phone call"

Elphaba grimanced, looking at Avaric who whistled, looking away.

"It's..um..Let's sit first"

Glinda followed Elphaba to the couch, the others did so as well, all staring and waiting for her explaination.

"So I'm sorry, I dipped on you guys..didn't even properly say goodbye and I..I'm really sorry"

Everyone was silent.

"Now..Glinda..the phonecall..um..I don't really know how to like..say it but..uh Avaric?"

"Don't bring me into this!"

"You are already into this dumbass!"

Nessa laughed, chewing on her bag of popcorn.

"Wow the drama hah!"

Elphaba looked at her sister.

"Nessa quiet!"

She then looked at Avaric.

The man groaned.

"Fine..um..me and Elphaba were..um...heh..you know"

Avaric did a little demonstration, putting his pointer finger pushing the other part of his hand he made a circle.

Everyone's mouth dropped.

Boq looked at Elphaba.

"I thought you were gay!?!"

"I am! Just..I didn't feel like getting an STD to go and hookup with random women and fuck! Avaric was someone I trust and I was willing to fuck a guy okay!"

Glinda stared.

"Wow"

Elphaba stared back.

"Wow what?"

"You..uh..I'm gonna go now..I have a party to get back too"

Glinda got up, grabbing her purse and running out the door, Elphaba followed.

"Glinda wait! Slow down!"

Glinda ran into the elevator, the door shutting before Elphaba could get in.

"Glin! Fuck!"

Elphaba was on the third floor.

She had about 15-ish seconds.

The green woman booked it down the stairs, jumping over steps as she made her way down, all before the blonde could make her escape.

Elphaba stopped, waiting right in front of the elevator, looking up at the floor level.

2...1..

Ding.

The door opened.

Glinda stared and then frowned.

"Should've taken the stairs"

"Yeah..you should have"

Glinda stood by, then slipped past Elphaba walking to the front door.

"Glin..my sweet please!"

Glinda stopped and turned, chuckling at Elphaba.

"Why do you call me that still? Why? I avoided you for a goddamn month and you kept trying to..I am so sorry"

Elphaba nodded.

"I feel like we always say that to each other"

"I think we do"

The women stood in silence, looking at one another.

"I..I want to be with you"

Glinda wipes her eyes.

"Elphaba, I..Fiyero"

Elphaba pulled Glinda towards her, faces inches apart.

"I know...just..think about this..what we could do together..be together...I tried for the last month to get you out of my head that I was willling to bang my best friend"

Glinda laughed, a hand on Elphabas face.

"You did..because of me"

"It's not your fault Glinda..never has been, I just have to fucking learn how to deal with my emotions, to grow the fuck up and..I know I can..with you by my side..I"

"Elphie..think about what you are about to say"

Elphaba brought Glinda's face to hers, a small, quick peck on the lips.

"I..lov..I..wow why is this so hard to say? Its a simple goddamn word"

Glinda smiled, cupping Elphabas face.

"A simple word with a whole lot of meaning"

Elphaba smiled, her hand on Glindas waist.

"Think about us..before you walk down the aisle..if you choose him..I understand..just..I want you to be happy with whatever decision you make"

Glinda nodded, pulling herself away from Elphaba.

"I..have to go Elpha..Elphie..I'll think about it..us"

Glinda opened the door turning back as she watched Elphaba head back up the stairs.

"Elphie?"

Elphaba turned.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're back, I missed you"

Elphaba grinned.

"I missed you too, it's been a long week"

Glinda waved, blowing a kiss as she walked out. Elphaba stood on the steps, smiling to herself.

"I might actually have a shot"

"Wait Elphie!!!"

Elphaba turned back around once more, Glinda ran back in, a huge smile on her face.

"I..do you want to come to my...bachelorette party? I know..um..please?"

Elphaba rubbed the back of her neck, walking down a few steps.

"I just got-I'll go"

* * *

Glinda opened her front door, walking down the hallway into the living room, it was empty.

So everyone had left. Shocker.

She really couldn't blame them, she had just been gone for way longer than she thought she would and now..she was just with her feelings now.

"Hmm..nice party"

"Oh!"

Elphaba walked in behind her, a grin on her face.

"Everyone left?"

"Yeah, I guess"

Elphaba sat on the sofa, kicking her legs up.

"Well let's make this the best goddamn party ever!"

Glinda sat down next to her, Elphaba scratched her head.

"What..do we do..exactly?"

Glinda laughed.

"I thought you would know Miss 'I almost got married'"

"Okay Ouch and I'm glad I didn't..I just lost 20 bucks to Milla"

"How?"

"I was..looking for you before Boqs"

Glinda burst out laughing, rolling on her side.

"Wow You..awww so sad"

Elphaba held in her laugh, crossing her legs.

"So...back to my question, what do we do Miss 'I know how marriage works"

Glinda stood up, pulling Elphaba up with her.

"Dance"

"What?"

Glinda ran over to her T.V, clicking on what must have been a game system, Elphaba honestly didn't know.

"Fiyero just got this as a gift and I have been dying to play it"

Elphaba picked up the game disc case from the game rack, eyeing it.

"Wicked Dance Revolution?"

"Yes!!"

Glinda jumped up and down, squealing.

"So ready to lose..Thropp"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, throwing her jacket off to the side.

"Oh ho ho my sweet, prepare to lose"

"You're confident"

"Thanks", Elphaba mumbled under her breath "I wish it was real though".

Glinda opened the game console, laying the disc gently, then pressed the button, the disc slid in.

Elphaba turned away as she saw Glinda stretch, shaking as she held in laughs.

"Wo..breathe..hehe..fuck"

The start screen appeared, loud music blaring out the speakers next to the T.V.

"Wanna choose a song?"

Elphaba shook her head, she just smiled.

"You can my sweet, I'm just thinking about how I am going to destroy you"

Glinda nodded, looking through the song list.

"Destroy me huh? We'll see about that Elphie"

Seeing Elphaba awkwardly dance like a scared chicken probably had to be one of the best things Glinda had ever seen.

"I'm beating you Glinda!"

Glinda shot out of her daze, looking back uo at the T.V and Elphaba was correct, she had been so distracted by the green womans flying limbs that Elphaba managed to get nearly 300 points and counting above her.

"Not fair!"

Glinda began dancing once more, Elphaba cackling as she tried to follow the dance instructions on the bottom of the television.

"What are you two doing?"

"AH!"

Elphaba fell to the ground, Glinda turned, red faced.

Pfannee stood by, a grin on her face as she shook her head.

"Figured you be back by now"

Glinda took deep breaths to calm herself.

"How did you get in?"

"I put in the passcode you gave me..remember?"

Glinda nodded, scratching the top of her head as she laughed.

"We..we were just..dancing"

Pfannee laughed.

"I..can see that, sorry about everyone leaving..something came up I guess"

Pfannee walked forward, helping Elphaba up from the ground despite the womans reluctance to being helped.

"Mind if I join?"

"Please, more the merrier"

Elphaba nodded, sitting down on the sofa.

"I'm gonna take a break, where...where the restroom?"

Glinda pointed up the stairs.

"It's the first room on your right"

Elphaba nodded, walking straight up the stairs, taking a right and going into the restroom, closing and locking the door behind her.

Pfannee eyes followed her.

"She..is cute"

Glinda nodded, restarting the game.

"She is something"

Pfannee looked back at Glinda, her head crooked to the side as she thought for a moment.

"You...figure yourself out?"

"What..do you mean?"

"Sexuality? Like her? I think you know what I mean Glin?"

Glinda shrugged, her face turning red once more against her will.

"I..things happened and.."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Pfannee...my bestie, can you..keep a secret?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"I..may have kissed..her a few times..and-"

"Oh wow, really? At least you guys didn't you know..fuck?"

Glinda froze, and Pfannee's mouth dropped.

"Glin..I, you guys didn't..Glin?"

Glinda nodded.

"I don't know what to do and Fiyero is..I don't know-Here! Babe!"

Fiyero smiled, walking forward to hug Glinda.

"Hey Babe!"

He was yelling, his headphones on his head as he mumbled the words to the song he was listening to.

"What are you guys talking about?!?!"

Glinda pulled the headphones off, smiling.

"Nothing..important"

Pfannee rolled her eyes, then smiled.

"So how was the party Babe?"

"Uh..good, it was good"

"Just good?"

"...yup"

Fiyero gave Glinda another hug, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you"

Glinda smiled, pulling Fiyero into another hug, she leaned against her chest, looking straight at Pfannee, the girl shaking her head while looking down at the floor.

"Glin? Babe? Arms.."

"Sorry! I..sorry"

Glinda pulled back, Fiyero was shaking but he smiled, then laughed.

"It's fine! I'm gonna go get some PJ's on"

Fiyero turned, saying a goodbye to Pfannee as he walked across the living room and up the stairs.

"Fiyero! Can you check on Elphaba!?"

Fiyero grinned, yelled back.

"She's here!! Awesome!"

Fiyero sprinted up the rest of the stairs.

Glinda then turned back to Pfannee, who was crossing her arms, glaring at the blonde.

"We are not done with this conversation..Babe"

Glinda grimanced, picking up the wine bottle of the rack by the wall, offering it to Pfannee.

"Wine?"

* * *

"Miss Elphaba?"

Fiyero walked back into the hallway, now in pajamas, he stopped infront of the bathroom door, knocking lightly.

"Elphaba?"

He heard whimpering on the other side.

"Elphaba, you okay?"

Those sounds were way too familar, he made those when he was freaking out, couldn't breathe when his anxiety got the best of him but why was Elphaba..

He knocked on the door faster.

"Elphaba open the door"

He heard her voice on the other side, soft her voice was soft and dry, she sounded sick.

"I..can't..I"

Fiyero twisted the knob, it was locked alright.

"One moment!"

He ran back into his room, grabbing a small slider, running back to the door and slipping it through the small crack in between the wall and the door.

"I'm coming in Elphaba"

The door opened, Elphaba was in an fetal position on the floor, gasping for air.

Fiyero slid next to her, though he kept his hands off of her.

"Hey..what's wrong? Breathe okay"

Elphaba sat up, slowly bringing herself to next to the edge of the tub.

"I..don't know..what happened"

Fiyero nodded.

"It..I think you..had a panic attack Elphaba"

Elphaba chuckled, wiping her eyes.

"I don't get panic attacks, I can't that..I'm not that wea-I mean"

Fiyero looked down, nodding as he looked away.

"Is that what you think? That people who deal with those are weak?"

"No! I..wrong use of words, I..I'm sorry"

Fiyero scoffed, standing back up.

"Okay"

"Fiyero please..I am sorry"

Elphaba could feel her heart race again, her chest clenched against her ribs, the bones inside of her molding together, she could feel herself drown and spill down into the floor below her.

"Fiyero..I..stop..stop it please"

Fiyero turned, shaking his head as he shot back down next to her.

"Close your eyes, listen to one sound and breathe"

He shut up, letting Elphaba adjust to the silence, the only sound being heard was their deep breathing so Elphaba tuned in on it, relaxing to the sounds.

"So..that was a panic attack huh?"

Fiyero nodded.

"They suck but easier to go through with someone by your side"

Elphaba bit her lip, leaning against the tub.

"I'm sorry you had to..see that"

Fiyero shrugged it off, his hand a couple inches away from her thigh.

"Is it okay..if I..hug you or something?"

Elphaba stared then nodded, a small yes escaping her mouth.

Fiyero sat down next to her, wrapping one arm around her as he pulled her limp body against his, his skin prickled as he felt the brush of her shirt but he shrugged it off, smiling down at her.

"I don't wanna intrude but..do you like..go to..see I go to therapy, I'm sure Glinda has more than likely brought it up"

"I don't go actually, never had the time to spend with working constantly and..I didn't really think I needed it"

"Well..I'm not saying you have to or that you should do it but..look into it, I did and..thank you"

Elphaba looked up at Fiyero, confused.

"Thank you for what?"

"For..being Glinda's friend, she sacrificed a lot when we moved here, family..childhood friends. I didn't think she was gonna get out of her shell but..she proved me wrong, She actually was willing to throw a bachelorette party Elphaba..she would never do that unless it was really important to her"

Elphaba smiled.

"So..you think I'm the reason why..she is happy..er"

Fiyero nodded, looking around the bathroom.

"God I should paint this or maybe-sorry I..ha"

"Its okay"

The two turned their heads when they heard a knock on the door, Glinda smiled as she walked in.

"Whatcha guys doing?"

Fiyero got up, pulling his arm away from Elphaba.

"Just talking Babe, she.."

He looked down at the green woman, who was shaking her head no, frantic eyes.

"She..can tell you, I'm gonna go to bed"

Fiyero gave Glinda a kiss on the cheek, saying a quick I love you before going down the hallway and back into his room.

Glinda looked at Elphaba, the woman still laying down against the tub, biting her lip.

"What happened?"

"Nothing my sweet"

Glinda bent down on her knees, holding Elphabas hands in hers, practically forcing the green woman to look her in the eyes.

"Elphaba..look, if something could...happen between us, we need to be able to communicate with each other..to have a healthy relationship..I..please Elphie"

"Your wedding is in two days right?"

Glinda shook her head.

"We had to reschedule, Fiyero has a..business trip, an important one"

Elphaba squeezed Glindas hands, smiling as she rubbed the palm of the blondes hand, stroking softly against the smooth skin.

"Let's go out"

Glinda raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Lets go out and..hang or whatever, I wanna spend time with you, to see..if this could work"

Glinda smiled, nodding her head.

"Fiyero..leaves tomorrow morning, we can try tomorrow night all right?"

Elphaba nodded, pulling her phone from her pocket, scowled at the small crack she was on the top, she must've done that when she dropped to the ground.

"Tomorrow..okay"

"Pick me up at 8"

"Will do..my sweet"

Soon..Elphaba left, Pfannee leaving along with her, though she didn't talk to the green woman on the way out. She just said her goodbyes to Glinda just like Elphaba did.

Fiyero watched the green woman hug his soon to be wife, the smile on her face..the smile on Glindas. The touches on the waist, Elphaba cupped her face as she placed a kiss on her forehead just like he would.

He frowned.

It all clicked in his head, at least some of it.

Elphaba liked Glinda.

And a part of him thought...

That maybe Glinda did too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading back through this chapter that I made earlier this month and boi!
> 
> I did not make Elphaba pregnant, I was reading through the end and I was like wtf, I'm making her sound like she found out she was pregnant.
> 
> Wouldn't that be a plot twist! 
> 
> Which..will never happen.


End file.
